Lady Rin
by Shiia-chan
Summary: Para salvar Lady Rin do abismo do esquecimento, Sesshoumaru haveria de contar uma linda história: a história deles, desde o momento em que se conheceram até o dia em que eles descobriram que não poderiam mais viver separados. Para isso acontecer, Ela lutaria contra a doença para sobreviver e Ele lutaria para não perdê-la para morte. :: Para Isis Silvermoom #PÓS-KANKETSU-HEN. R
1. Salve Rin

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence._

_Dedicatória: Para quem gosta de um bom Romance, _**_Isis Silvermoon._**

_Ficwriter: Bulma-san. _

_Beta: Isabella B._

_Re-betado por: Rayane Luzes._

'·.¸.ღ. Lady Rin .ღ.¸.·'

'·.¸.ღ. Capítulo I: Salve Rin .ღ.¸.·'

_-._

_-._

_Minha Senhora, se tu lutas tanto, por que __**eu**_ _deveria hesitar?_

Não me recordo, não com exatidão, do período em que passei acreditar em Deus.

Receio, desespero, solidão, morte e quem sabe um pouco de medo pairavam dentro de mim quando me vi sem chão e sem alternativas. Outra vez eu estava sem saída, _perto_ dela e _longe_ de seu coração e de seu pensamento. Aquela distância atormentava-me o espírito deixando-me inquieto a toda vez que eu via _Minha Senhora _não se recordar de mim. Toda essa inquietude e perturbação me levavam a crer em alguma força superior, já que somente Deus poderia explicar aquela situação em minha vida.

Em oração, em silêncio e sozinho eu suplicava: "Devolva a memória de Rin". Aquela pequena oração e clemência tornaram-se repetitivas durante as noites de outono e inverno, seguiriam na primavera e no verão caso eu não visse o milagre. Eu tinha_ fé_ que tudo iria acabar bem, pelo menos eu tentava não ser pessimista...

Mesmo depois do erro, depois da minha ignorância e de meu egoísmo, eu continuava ali, como uma grande muralha intacta que não abria suas comportas por nada. Meu tom passivo era minha única retaguarda e conforme o passar do tempo eu vi que somente Rin poderia modificar-me; somente ela tiraria as teias de aranha, o pó sujo e derreteria o gelo de meu coração... Ela era minha salvação. Ao lado dela eu sentia que tudo havia algum significado, tudo havia uma importância e exigia uma proteção. Em meu mundo, ela era tudo e eu não era nada.

Os tratamentos eram pesados e por isso eram raras as ocasiões em que eu tinha o _privilégio _de estar na presença de Lady Rin – Senhora das Terras do Oeste. Estar em sua presença era como construir torres que me levassem até os céus, era como se ela desse-me asas e me conduzisse ao paraíso, pintasse o incolor com seu jeito meigo. Nada comprava a tranquilidade, o sorriso, a paz e a inocência de _Mi Lady_.

Sempre que dava, eu segurava a sua mão e saía a passear pelo jardim ao sudeste do feudo. Longe de todos, onde havia somente eu e ela, nada mais. Seu instinto instigador não mudara e tampouco amenizara com a maturidade e isso me cativava. Ela fazia perguntas e eu sempre respondia. Querendo ou não eu já tinha me apegado a Rin há muito tempo e com certeza não conseguira viver um dia se quer longe dela, pelo menos eu não conseguiria viver tranquilamente longe de minha _eterna pequena menina_.

Naquela manhã, eu me encontrava num estado espiritual estável, contente talvez por estar com Rin; passeando pelo jardim ainda encoberto pela pouca neve. Já era primavera, mas ainda era possível ver que o inverno havia deixado rastros.

Havíamos parado na ponte, olhando o lago ainda congelado e um fenômeno único que a natureza nos proporcionava naquele momento.

Olhei bem para aquele canto e analisei:

Sobre sua textura delicada e singela esteve o último rastro da estação passada; encoberta pelo gelo perturbador, ela deixava que os primeiros raios de sol iluminassem sua superfície cristalizando no ar as gotículas em formatos ovais perfeitos e formando um magnífico conjunto de cores exóticas – o reflexo do arco-íris. Não demorou muito e logo, livrou-se do peso que a atormentou durante três meses. Harmonicamente, sua face estava virada para o nascente dando o devido contraste com sua linda cor. Em seguida, o vento soprou numa brisa gentil e levantou o corpo escultural tirando o cristal e o pólen de forma sedutora; e em lentos passos ela põe-se a desabrochar, num único botão de rosa azul com ainda algumas gotículas de água presas em suas pétalas dando-lhe o devido charme.

A natureza era perfeita e inquestionável no ciclo da vida, e por mais que eu antes não notasse esse universo, agora eu podia ver claramente certas coisas antes turvas, coisas que foram apagadas e destruídas pelo meu orgulho e pela minha ignorância.

"Você sabe me dizer quantos flocos de neve caíram encima do botão azul?"

"Não, eu não tenho essa resposta."

Nunca em minha existência havia parado para analisar a fundo um "desabrochar de uma flor". Analisar de perto e pacientemente um ciclo tão natural nunca foi algo realmente interessante para mim. A menos que não se tenha algo para ocupar a mente, e refletir sobre a vida se torna uma coisa, no mínimo, viciante; de fato eu precisava de algo para estimular a minha mente a fim de esquecer os acontecimentos que antecederam minha _fase analítica_. O problema era que só ver a primeira flor nascer na primavera não era o suficiente para apagar os erros do passado.

"As rosas não são _sempre _vermelhas?", ela perguntou tirando-me de meus devaneios.

"Nem sempre. Também há rosas azuis.", respondi serenamente olhando ainda o botão azul.

"Isso quer dizer que para toda regra tem uma exceção?"

"Não. Isso quer dizer que em cada exceção há uma regra."

"Não compreendo suas palavras, _Lorde_."

"Nem tente, _Minha Senhora_...".

Eu sabia e podia sentir que meu tempo estava acabando, logo a sacerdotisa viria e pediria que eu me retirasse daquele lugar, expulsando-me e levando Rin para longe de meus cuidados. Mesmo contragosto eu precisava sair de perto de _Minha Senhora_ que agora passava por um tratamento rigoroso...

Apesar de tudo eu estava _confiante. _Naquela primavera, eu pegaria em sua mão, guiar-lhe-ia até o lado leste do castelo, responderia mais suas perguntas e a deixaria em seu aposento real... Nada mais. Eu não podia me aproximar... Eu não podia beijá-la, nem ao menos abraçá-la ou sentir seu cheiro tão cítrico de acerola com laranja que me encantava e me seduzia.

Era mais uma primavera em que _Minha Primeira Dama_ encontrava-se doente. Quase sem nenhuma salvação eu pus a me empenhar a protegê-la com minha alma e fazer de tudo para vê o sorriso estonteante de Lady Rin, pois nada teria mais importância do que ela. Rin era tudo que eu tinha...

"Obrigada por mais uma vez acompanhar-me Lorde Sesshoumaru."

Ela não mais se referia a mim com o sufixo respeitoso de -_sama_, nem mesmo sorria com tanta frequência, sempre soltava de minha mão quando chegava perto de seu quarto e nunca desviava o olhar envergonhada. Ela estava fria e vazia por dentro, mas eu não a condenava... Angustiava-me quando eu ouvia seu coração bater tão sereno e calmo, fazia-me crer que ela não mais estava _apaixonada _por mim. Doía, agonizava e matava tudo aquilo que demorei tanto para construir, para me acostumar, para me adaptar...

"Irás ao Festival da Primavera?", argumentei um pobre comentário.

"Se a Kagome-sama me autorizar, certamente.", ela não sorriu e só respondeu como sempre respondia: serena e calma.

"Avise-me caso ires. Terei o prazer em acompanhá-la."

"Lembrar-me-ei disso, Sesshoumaru."

Em centenas de anos, eu nunca poderia imaginar que conseguiria _amarrar-me_ apenas a uma pessoa. Eu ainda mantinha meus devidos preconceitos e continuava a odiar os seres_ humanos_ e os _meios-yokais_, mesmo depois de conhecer Rin eu mantinha meu orgulho _quase _intacto. Só que o tempo me provou que havia coisas das quais eu nunca poderia mudar. Uma vez – recordo-me – minha _mãe _disse-me que eu não podia ser _Deus. _De fato. Eu não consegui controlar todos em minha volta, nem mesmo _ela, Lady Rin_.

Eu me lembro de tudo. De sua infância, quando a conheci, de sua adolescência quando a busquei na vila de Inuyasha para me acompanhar novamente em minha jornada, de sua fase adulta quando a tornei Senhora das Terras do Oeste e de tudo mais... Querendo ou não eu preparei Rin para ser a minha única fêmea. A única com quem eu realmente poderia conversar e_ amar_ para o resto de minha existência. Eu não sei que feitiço ela usou para me prender a ela, nem mesmo pretendia desvendar tal mistério, eu apenas queria aproveitar o final feliz da minha história e seguir em frente, mas não foi assim que aconteceu.

Não tive sorte e isso foi o suficiente para eu mudar...

Há duas primaveras passadas Rin passou por um processo chamado de "aceitação". Na noite do festival da primavera Rin se esqueceu de como voltaria para trilha a fim de me encontrar; entrou em pânico; chorou por horas e tropeçou em uma pedra. Quando a encontrei estava desmaiada dentro da floresta. Vi que sua cabeça estava sangrando e tratei de levá-la para o castelo.

Ela dormiu durante três dias e três noites, depois dos curativos feitos; recuperou-se rápido; voltou a sorrir por um bom tempo, mas depois...

Aos pouco e de forma gradual Rin ia esquecendo pequenas coisas como o que havia almoçado ou o nome de suas subordinadas, algum tempo depois ela começou a esquecer de coisas mais graves como palavras, lugares e pessoas. Toda essa situação não passou despercebida pelos meus olhos e isso me preocupou. Mesmo sem nenhum conhecimento sobre aquele fato um instinto, dentro de mim, gritava e forçava-me a fazer algo que eu não estava acostumado chamado de _conversa._

Todas as noites, depois da ceia e antes de dormir eu conversava com Rin. Falávamos sobre diversos assuntos, como a luta de Naraku, de suas aventuras com Jaken, do período em que ela ficou no vilarejo de Kaede, de nós, de mim e dela mesma.

Na maioria das vezes ela sempre sorria de orelha a orelha e passava mão em meu cabelo, depois mordia os lábios e dizia: "Linda história, Sesshoumaru-sama". Eu fechava os olhos impaciente, irritado talvez... Pois estava ficando séria toda aquela situação.

Eu tinha medo de tocá-la e durante a noite ela esquecer-se de mim. Então comecei a evitar. Concentrava-me nas minhas terras, nas batalhas que eu travava, nos obstáculos que apareciam e no meu objetivo. Meu suposto _amor _por Rin então começou a _esfriar. _Antes eu estava aberto à mudança e naquele momento eu havia me fechado a qualquer possibilidade. Afinal eu não estava conseguindo lidar com aquilo tudo.

Todos perceberam e eu tampouco fiz questão de esconder o quão afastado eu e Rin estávamos. Passamos a dormir em quartos separados e eu mal a olhava, mal trocava palavras com ela. Foi quando eu deixei meu orgulho e meu preconceito reinarem novamente sobre minha mente e sobre o meu chamado coração; depois de pensar muito, eu resolvi que a deixaria de vez no vilarejo para assim ela lidar com sua própria imperfeição, porque eu _jamais _conseguiria tal façanha. Talvez estávamos enfrentando uma grande crise... Ou simplesmente era só o meu medo de aceitá-la.

Porém, um dia antes de eu tomar minha decisão, eu estava caminhando pelo corredor do castelo quando ouvi um barulho de pratos, vasos ou algo parecido quebrarem de forma violenta e ao mesmo tempo senti o sangue de Rin transbordar e inundar aquele ambiente com seu cheiro tão exótico. Inconscientemente, eu corri até seu encontro, parei metros antes e fiquei analisando aquela cena de longe e intacto, por não conseguir dar mais nenhum passo.

Seus dedos estavam sangrando e ela encontrava-se olhando intensamente para os cacos do vaso de porcelana que havia caído de suas mãos. Logo uma de suas empregadas se aproximou joelhando-se a sua frente e começou a tirar os cacos de porcelana que podiam machucar mais ainda sua Lady Rin.

"Rin-sama! Rin-sama! A senhora está bem?", perguntou a empregada já com muitos cacos em suas mãos. "Estou preocupada _Senhora_. Vejo que seus dedos sangram! A senhora precisa fazer um curativo com urgência!"

A empregada estava mesmo preocupada com ela, mas Rin não falava nada e apenas olhava para os cacos de vidro restantes no chão até que depois de um tempo ela olhou para a empregada e fez uma pergunta que chamou minha atenção. Não só a pergunta, mas o diálogo todo.

"Quem é você?", essa foi sua primeira pergunta arqueando as sobrancelhas e olhando para empregada desconfiada.

"Senhora. Sou eu..."

"Não lembro... Não sei o que ia fazer...", Rin interrompeu a empregada brutalmente olhando em outra direção. "O que eu estava segurando?"

"Rin-sama..."

"Por que não... Não... Consigo... Por que tudo é tão escuro na minha cabeça?", seu transtorno já estava muito evidente.

Ora ela olhava para suas mãos, ora olhava para os lados desesperada. Aquela cena eu já tinha presenciado antes e sabia muito bem no que poderia dar. O pânico a levaria a uma crise de choro constante e só pararia quando ela adormecesse. E dependendo de como seu cérebro agia em relação à doença ela poderia voltar ao normal ou faria com que sua situação se agravasse.

"_Rin-sama_. Desculpe-me, mas não sei como ajudá-la...", a empregada estava chorando ao ver a Senhora daquele castelo cainho sobre os joelhos em tamanha frustração.

Caída sobre os cacos ela chorava ao ver suas mãos encobertas por sangue. Seu coração pulsava descompassado, sua pele estava mais pálida do nunca; ensaiava falar alguma coisa, mas sempre fechava a boca quando via que não conseguiria explicar a sua situação. Desesperou-se e em prantos caiu no mais profundo abismo da depressão.

Nunca tinha visto minha Senhora tão abalada, nunca me senti tão inútil quando vi que Rin não estava nada bem. Pensei que me afastando dela tudo poderia está resolvido, mas pelo contrário, as coisas só haviam piorado. Lembro-me de ter dado dois passos para trás ao ver _aquilo _e de ver a empregada abraçando Rin e implorando que alguém a ajudasse a controlar a crise da Senhora das Terras do Oeste.

Eu fui incapaz de fazer algo naquela hora. Incapaz de me aproximar, de prestar ajuda àquela que sempre me quis bem, que sempre me ajudou. Eu tinha medo de encarar a realidade de um fardo tão pesado e pela primeira vez pensei em fugir. Pensei em abandonar tudo, pois sabia que eu não teria forças para presenciar a terceira morte de _Lady Rin_. Eu sabia que a alma dela estava entregue ao submundo, que ela não teria salvação, que ela viraria pó e sumiria do mundo sem deixar nem se quer um herdeiro. Herdeiro esse que **nunca** conseguimos gerar.

Não havia colunas para me apoiar, não tinha ninguém que poderia verdadeiramente ajudar ela. Estávamos sozinhos no mundo.

"Ajude-me, por favor, Lady Rin precisa de ajuda!", ela gritava para todos do castelo ouvir, ela clamava em piedade e eu sabia que todas suas indiretas eram para mim.

Abandonei-a quando ela mais precisou, mas foi por uma justa causa.

Não tinha como eu ficar ali, não de braços cruzados, não poderia tomar decisões precipitadas, pois eu a amava. Eu a amava do meu jeito, mas a amava, intensamente e verdadeiramente.

Vir-me-ei de costas e rapidamente saí do castelo sem ninguém perceber. Naquela hora não pensei em nada mais e nada menos que a sacerdotisa que morava com Inuyasha, a tal Kagome. Cruzei fronteiras, passei por florestas, subi e desci montanhas, naquela altura do campeonato eu já havia feito a minha escolha.

Eu salvaria Lady Rin...

Mesmo com o passar dos anos, mesmo querendo beijá-la intensamente, mesmo conciso cometo estupidezes. Orgulho! Deixou-me surdo e cego, quantas vezes? Eu acredito que um dia depois dessa tormenta quando eu menos esperar vai sair o sol. Aquela certamente era a maior lição que eu tinha que aprender. Agora eu via que um e um nem sempre são dois, que eu havia somado tanto, tanto que perdi a conta! Perdi-me de Lady Rin. (...)

Quando cheguei à vila dos humanos já estava amanhecendo e logo Inuyasha veio ao meu encontro perguntando-me qual o motivo me levava até aquele local, respondi de forma direta e disse-lhe que queria falar com a sacerdotisa Kagome. Só que ele não deixou e começou a questionar-me, claro! Eu devia suspeitar que isso fosse acontecer e a coisa mais lógica a se fazer era travar uma luta contra ele e quando o mesmo estivesse por um fio de morrer a tal mulher iria surgir misteriosamente de algum canto para salvá-lo.

Era sempre assim. Lastimável.

"O que quer com Kagome?"

Nunca considerei aquela _coisa _como meu _meio-irmão _ou muito menos _irmão. _Obviamente eu tinha motivos de sobra para odiá-lo. Ele era repugnante, insolente, sangue impuro, ignorante e impertinente. Eu o via totalmente diferente de como as pessoas o via, no caso, como um heroi. Eu o via como um verdadeiro demônio imperfeito.

"Não é da sua conta.", respondi com o meu tom de sempre, calmo. "Saia do caminho, _hanyou, _deixe-me passar antes que eu te mate."

"Claro que não! Se é luta que você quer, é luta que você vai ter Sesshoumaru."

Naquele dia eu não estava com muita paciência e quando eu ia sacar Bakuseiga para dar outra surra no meu _irmãozinho _sua tão protetora chegou. Mandou-o **sentar** e o mesmo caiu de cara no chão no mesmo instante bufando e proferindo milhares de palavras obscenas. Eu achava estranho esse '_tipo_' de união. Uma união em que a mulher humana tinha mais autoridade que o macho meio-yokai.

Inuyasha era de se dá pena. Pobre infeliz...

"Desculpe-me por esse transtorno, Sesshoumaru.", ela direcionou a palavra a mim tirando a minha atenção de Inuyasha. "Posso ajudá-lo?"

"Sim, pode."

"E o que deseja?"

"Que vá até as Terras do Oeste comigo. Preciso de sua sabedoria humana para desvendar a doença de Rin."

Ela engoliu em seco, recuou um passo, colocou a mão direita na boca e arregalou os olhos. Eu pensei que ela iria questionar alguma coisa ou me fazer milhares de perguntas já que isso seria o natural, mas não aconteceu. Ela desviou o olhar para uma pedra no chão com os olhos totalmente perdidos em nostalgia. O mesmo aconteceu com Inuyasha que estava sentado no chão com a cara suja de barro. Ele havia desviado o olhar e parecia fitar uma formiga distraidamente.

"Ande! Responda! Você virá?"

"Está muito grave a situação dela Sesshoumaru?", a mulher falou num sussurro ainda fitando a pedra. E por um momento não consegui compreender a atitude tanto dela quanto de Inuyasha.

"Grave?", questionei. "O que você define como grave?"

"Na verdade não posso julgar o que pode ser leve, grave ou gravíssimo, então... Eu vou com você para ver Rin-chan", ela olhou para mim ainda com os olhos vazios.

"Então, vamos."

Algo me incomodou. Inuyasha não questionou a decisão de sua fêmea em nenhum momento e quando comecei a andar rumo as Terras do Oeste, o hanyou levantou-se e virou-se em direção a vila onde morava. Sem falar nenhuma palavra. O mesmo aconteceu na viagem com Kagome. Ela parecia pensar em milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Lembrando-se de algo do passado ou alguma coisa assim.

Quando chegamos até ao castelo mandei chamarem Rin.

A primeira coisa que olhei foi para suas mãos que estavam devidamente curadas. Depois olhei seu tão sereno rosto abatido. Os olhos fundos como se não tivesse dormido na noite anterior, os lábios ressecados e sua palidez mais avivada.

"Rin-chan!", a sacerdotisa correu em direção de Lady Rin e a abraçou.

A mesma retribuiu ainda com o olhar instigado. Provavelmente, Rin não se lembrava dela.

"Você está bem Rin-chan?"

"Você está tão bonita..." , falou Rin sorrindo. "Como anda as coisas na vila?"

Kagome sorriu, talvez aliviada por Rin se lembrar de algo. Eu também fiquei aliviado.

"Todos estão bem,_ Lady Rin_."

"É... Desculpe-me, eu esqueci o seu nome..."

"Normal, chamo-me Kagome."

"Ah sim! Kagome. Desculpa por isso, prometo não esquecer mais.", ela sorriu e passou a mão no cabelo.

Quando aquele momento passou, quando eu vi que havia uma luz no fim da trilha mal iluminada, quando percebi que Rin tinha salvação comecei a acreditar no milagre. Eu faria de tudo. De absolutamente de tudo para salvá-la. Eu ia correr atrás da chamada esperança, tentando de todas as formas possíveis para realizar o milagre. Eu a tiraria do frio, do vazio, da escuridão e da solidão. Eu nunca mais ousaria abandonar Rin, pois ela era o meu objetivo maior, a minha prioridade.

Eu sentia e via que aquela tempestade estava passando e que o sol sairia radiante e iluminaria o caminho.

_Minha Senhora, eu irei salvá-la..._

* * *

-**Notas da Autora:** (: Ooooi galerinha! Tudo beleza? Trago uma fanfic novinha, já que Sacrifices of a Lord está em sua reta final. :/ Então resolvi começar essa. :D A fanfic vai tratar um assunto **beeeeem **delicado, o Mal de Alzheimer. Para quem não sabe é uma doença degenerativa que atinge as células nervosas afetando a memória, o equilíbrio, a personalidade das pessoas e essas coisas. É uma doença que não tem cura. Então fica a dica, mas ninguém vai morrer tá? ^^' vai ser tudo emocionante e espero que gostem.

Capítulo que vem a história vai mostrar seu verdadeiro foco e claro que isso vai levar a milhões e milhões e spoilers (eu não sei como se escreve) [nota da beta: nem eu '-'] do anime Inuyasha Clássico e Kanketsu Hen. Fiquem atentos.

-**Notas da Beta:** Nathi-chan falou que eu tinha um espaço pequeno de três linhas, então vou resumir. Espero que, assim como eu, todos vocês tenham se apaixonado por esse Sesshoumaru. *o* ele é perfeito gente! Gentil, excêntrico, charmoso e ao mesmo tempo frio e egoísta. Espero que se apaixonem assim como eu já estou apaixonada por essa fanfic. Beijinhos a todos, Isabella.

**Faça uma autora feliz,**

**Comente! :D**


	2. Me abraça, Me beija

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence._

_Ficwriter: Bulma-san._

_Boa Leitura a todos. :D_

_Betado por: Rayane Luzes._

'·.¸.ღ. Lady Rin .ღ.¸.·'

'·.¸.ღ. Capítulo II: Me abraça, Me beija. .ღ.¸.·'

-.

-.

_(...) Me vejo em desespero... Estou me perdendo, num vazio de outro espaço, num abismo em que sutilmente você me lançou Lady Rin, perdoe-me, pois não saberei o que farei da minha vida sem você..._

Eu estava contando os segundos, ansioso talvez para vê-la radiante com o novo quimono que mandei fazer para ela, para _Minha Senhora_.

Eu estava em pé, prestes a lançar um tapete vermelho para somente ela passar, para eu pegar em sua mão e ter a _honra _de lhe guiar até a aldeia para presenciar o jogo de luzes coloridas que ela admirava tanto.

Depois da última conversa que tivemos, Kagome me chamou e me falou algumas coisas que realmente me deixaram satisfeito.

"Lady Rin está reagindo bem aos tratamentos, lembrando-se de coisas de sua infância."

Fiquei calado e não demonstrei nenhuma reação. Por mais que eu estivesse satisfeito aquilo não era o suficiente. Eu a queria curada...

"Do que ela se lembrou?"

"Da mãe dela."

Dei as costas para a sacerdotisa e olhando a paisagem do jardim do castelo através da janela do escritório fechei os olhos por um momento e respirei fundo discretamente...

De todas as pessoas do mundo, por que ela tinha que se lembrar de justamente de sua mãe? Pensei que eu era a pessoa mais importante da vida de Rin e que antes de mim não haveria ninguém, até porque ela tinha morrido, então, por quê? Onde estou em suas lembranças?

"Sesshoumaru, dê um tempo a ela..."

Eu não queria tempo, não queria esperar mais do que eu estava esperando, eu queria que ela voltasse ao normal logo e que tudo voltasse ao normal entre a gente. – abri os olhos e fitei Rin sentada no balanço feito debaixo da árvore de cerejeira fazendo uma trança em seu cabelo. –Queria levá-la ao jardim para colher flores, queria que ela conversasse comigo, queria que ela sorrisse para mim, queria que ela me _amasse. _Era pedir muito?

"Apesar de ser humana, Rin foi marcada por você, tem a vida e a juventude eterna. Sesshoumaru você vai ter que reconquistá-la, fazendo com que ela se apaixone por você todos os dias. Ao acordar acariciar sua pele, ao dormir dando-lhe um beijo sutil.", Kagome explicou-me.

"Do que adianta? Ela nada lembra! Será em vão todo e qualquer esforço meu."

"Se você a ama de verdade e quer que ela seja curada, você **vai **fazer de tudo para tê-la novamente."

"É melhor que ela siga somente os tratamentos para ver no que vai dá."

"Até quando, você, vai ficar fingindo que não se importa?", eu me espantei com a audácia dela e ao mesmo tempo refleti. Era verdade, eu me importava. "Seu maior desejo é ter a Rin de volta."

"Isso não lhe diz respeito, você só está aqui para tratar a doença de _Lady Rin._"

Eu pude ouvir claramente a sacerdotisa suspirando derrotada e virando-se para ir embora, só que antes ela parou e disse:

"Você é tão covarde que nem me encara para falar de Rin-chan."

Esperei ela sair e ignorei e o seu último comentário. Sai de perto da janela e sentei-me na minha poltrona. Internamente eu já estava desesperado, tentando me colocar no lugar de Rin e compreender toda aquela situação, mas era difícil. Eu não compreendia como os seres humanos eram tão fracos e tão sujeitos a mazelas... Pensei que se eu a marcasse e desse a ela uma parte de mim, essa estaria livre de qualquer defeito humano... Só que não, ela não estava livre, pois ela tinha o sangue humano correndo em suas veias... Agora eu estava me deparando com outra situação complicada em que envolvia Rin, em que me envolvia.

Será que nunca serei feliz com ela?

* * *

Depois da conversa e depois de tudo que refleti consegui achar uma luz no fim do labirinto. Levantei-me e voltei toda minha atenção para aquela estante repleta de livros e escolhi um de capa vermelha, peguei uma pena, um tinteiro e comecei a escrever uma linda estória. A estória de Lady Rin.

Alguns dias depois eu sai do escritório. Passei mais de 20 dias trancafiado dentro daquele ambiente para conseguir, por minhas próprias mãos, a cura da Senhora das Terras do Oeste. Fechei o livro e guardei-o. Usaria no momento certo!

Naquela noite seria a Noite do Festival da Primavera e com certeza eu levaria Rin para um passeio como nos velhos tempos. Chamei Kagome e disse-lhe que levaria Rin até o vilarejo onde se comemoraria o festival com ou sem a autorização dela. Comprei um quimono novo, todo branco para mim e para Minha Senhora.

Mandei as empregadas arrumarem Rin de forma elegante, perfumá-la com cheiros cítricos de acerola e laranja, fazer o _obi _de forma impecável e pentear suas madeixas deixando-a como uma princesa.

Ela seria novamente uma noiva e eu o noivo que lhe esperava no altar. Eu lhe beijaria, abraçaria e a tomaria minha mulher novamente. Por mais que ela não se lembrasse de mim, eu faria de tudo para conquistá-la naquela noite, naquele momento.

Uma sensação tão boa passou por mim quando a vi descendo as escadas elegantemente com o quimono que arrastava suas bordas até o chão e exalando aquele cheiro doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo e que realmente me embriagava. Eu senti meus olhos brilharem involuntariamente quando pousei o olhar sobre ela e um sorriso se formou em meus lábios discretamente.

Definitivamente eu era apaixonado por Rin.

Eu a achava a criatura mais bela do mundo. Encantadora, meiga, bonita e muito gentil. Quando a marquei ela tinha 18 anos e mesmo agora com um pouco mais de idade ela permanecia com a aparência jovial de uma adolescente.

Os cabelos negros que iam até as nádegas; o porte alto e esbelto; a cintura fina; o busto relativamente grande, mas nada exagerado; uma voz sedutora que me consumia a mente; a pele tão macia como pêssego e tão branca quanto â neve; ela tinha um rosto fino, lábios de mel e olhos tão brilhantes que me hipnotizavam. Ela era linda, mesmo que somente eu enxergasse essa beleza, Rin sempre será bela para mim, a mulher mais bonita do mundo por mais que ela tivesse traços tão simples iguais a todos. Eu não podia negar, ela era especial.

"Boa noite, Sesshoumaru."

Eu realmente demorei muito para responder, já que eu estava admirando sua beleza, sua postura e seu olhar. Na verdade eu me perdi num vasto jardim que era Rin.

Estreitei os olhos e estendi o braço para que ela cruzasse o dela com o meu e antes que eu pudesse dá o primeiro passo eu disse sério:

"Vamos."

O vilarejo não era muito longe, nós iríamos às costas de Ah-Uh, e em pouco tempo chegaríamos ao local desejado...

Ao pousar na superfície, muitos nos reverenciaram naquele momento e outros anunciaram a todos que o Senhor e a Senhora das Terras do Oeste haviam chegado. Em pouco tempo muitos vinham nos cumprimentar trazendo oferendas e até mesmo as boas novas da colheita. Eu pouco falava e pouco deixava Rin sozinha.

"Vamos ver as luzes coloridas Sesshoumaru?", ela pegou em minha mão e me puxou até um lugar bem alto um pouco distante do vilarejo. Sentamos ali e em silêncio apreciamos os _fogos de artifício._

Passamos um bom tempo ali até ela encostar sua cabeça em meu peito e pedir carinhosamente que eu a abraçasse. Mesmo calado eu o fiz. Se Minha Senhora queria não tinha porque eu negar.

"Você é calado demais.", assustei-me com a fala dela e esperei pacientemente que ela continuasse seu raciocínio, mas não o fez e ao invés disso ela me olhou profundamente. Passou a mão em meu rosto não perdendo em qualquer momento o contato visual, aproximou-se mais ainda de mim e disse: "Eu queria saber mais de você..."

Eu fui pego de surpresa! Nunca imaginei que Rin tivesse um desejo tão grande em saber da minha vida particular que a envolvia também.

"O que você quer saber?"

"Tudo... Quem é você na verdade? Um Lorde que tem uma máscara de ferro?", então ela desviou o olhar voltando sua atenção para as luzes coloridas. "Eu queria saber por que você é tão importante para mim."

Novamente eu não falei nada e esperei que ela voltasse a me questionar. Só que as perguntas não vieram e eu estava ansioso demais para ficar calado. Era a minha vez de perguntar.

"Você se lembra de mim?"

Ela olhou para mim pelo canto do olho, suspirou e voltou a olhar paras luzes. Ela parecia está refletindo muito, pois sua resposta não foi imediata. Até que ela disse: "Não, não me recordo de você em minhas memórias."

Levantei-me, não queria mais falar daquilo, já estava ficando muito doloroso para mim e para ela. Eu não queria que ela se esforçasse para se recordar de mim e eu não queria que ela se machucasse.

"Vamos, Lady Rin. Está tarde."

"Espera.", ela se levantou e ficou na minha frente olhando-me intensamente. "Kagome-sama disse-me que eu sou sua esposa."

"Disse?"

"Disse.", ela confirmou.

"E você se lembra de mim?", retornei a perguntar.

"Não, já disse que não lembro, mas acredito que seja verdade. Por favor, não seja cruel."

"Cruel?", perguntei.

"Eu sou sua esposa? Por favor, me responda..."

"É sim, você é minha esposa."

"Por que você não me trata como sua esposa?", ela se alterou. "Por que você não me aceita assim, como estou?", suas lágrimas queriam transbordar e eu via no fundo de sua alma, mesmo com pouca luz do lugar, que ela estava sofrendo.

Eu não queria responder àquelas perguntas. Eu não queria que ela sofresse, então dei aquele assunto como encerado.

"Não se trata uma mulher como esposa, se nem a mesma se recorda de seu marido.", comecei a andar e passei por ela deixando-a mais triste ainda, mas era necessário.

"Me abraça, me beija, deixa eu ser sua esposa." , ela virou-se em minha direção e esperou que eu retribuísse aquele sentimentalismo todo.

Então ela se aproximou de mim ficando na minha frente e me olhando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Não chore", eu disse.

"O que foi que eu fiz de errado?", ela falou desviando o olhar e limpando as lágrimas. "Por que você me trata assim?"

"Está sendo difícil para mim também..."

Ela me abraçou e pude sentir as lágrimas rolando de sua face. Fechei os olhos e a abracei. Depois de uns minutos eu levantei o seu rosto e me aproximei, toquei de leve em seus lábios e depois aprofundei o beijo. Eu lhe guiava por aquela sensação que passava tanto no meu corpo quanto no dela. Eu fiz de tudo para ela sentir-se desejada por mim. Afinal eu também a desejava, também queria seus beijos e seus abraços.

Então cessei o beijo, limpei algumas lágrimas que insistiam rolar e passei a mão em seu cabelo.

"Você quer ser minha esposa hoje? Mesmo que você não se recorde amanhã?"

Ela balançou a cabeça confirmando. Então peguei em sua mão e a conduzi até Ah-Un e fomos direto para o castelo...

Eu a levei até meu quarto e a conduzi até meu _futon. _Realmente eu não esperava que aquele pequeno passeio até o vilarejo pudesse resultar em uma noite de amor.

A deitei cuidadosamente; tomei seus lábios aos meus e com uma das mãos desfiz o seu penteado. Ela acariciava meus cabelos e pedia em sussurro mais e simplesmente eu não podia negar...

Tirei seu quimono cuidadosamente e o meu também. Ficamos nus, eu sobre ela. Beijei seus seios e seu ventre. Ela aconchegou suas pernas no meu quadril e esperou que eu a penetrasse.

Meus olhos ferviam em paixão e desejo já que eu não consumia aquela _droga _há muito tempo. Então, quando juntei o meu sexo ao dela pude ouvir uma canção linda atravessando os meus tímpanos. Os gemidos baixos e sincronizados dela só me deixavam mais excitado. Ela me abraçava, me puxava ao encontro do seu corpo que me desejava.

Então eu cheguei ao ápice do prazer depositando uma semente dentro dela com uma pitada de esperança.

"Eu quero mais.", ela suplicou.

"Não, descanse, você está cansada."

"Não me negue o prazer... Sesshoumaru..."

"Descanse Lady Rin... "

Ela não pediu novamente, sai de dentro dela e deitei ao seu lado abraçando-a.

Por mais que todo aquele momento pudesse ser evitado, já que era o certo, não aconteceu. A carne foi fraca, tanto a minha quanto a dela. Talvez, nós merecíamos aquele momento mais íntimo e quem sabe ajudar-me-ia no futuro, quando eu faria de tudo para que ela se recordasse de mim.

_Minha Lady, eu te amo tanto, tanto. tanto..._

* * *

-Nota da Autora: *O* tão fofo o Sesshy! Dá até vontade de morder! X.X Pois é! Então galerinha do bem, vocês gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim... Porque o próximo vai ser cheio de emoções também... :D

Como sempre não vou deixar de pedir, **deixem um comentário para essa pobre escritora!**

Beijos & Abraços

**Comente! **

**Faça uma autora feliz! :)**


	3. O Sorriso que me Cativa

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence. D:_

_Disclaimer 2: Spoilers: Capítulo 35 – A celebre espada escolhe o seu verdadeiro mestre. – Inuyasha Clássico._

_ps.: LEMBRE-SE! VOCÊ FOI AVISADO! Ò_Ó_

_Ficwriter: Shiia-chan (antiga Bulma Buttowski)_

_Betado por: Rayane Luzes._

_Boa leitura a todos..._

'·.¸.ღ. Lady Rin .ღ.¸.·'

'·.¸.ღ. Capítulo III: O Sorriso que me Cativa .ღ.¸.·'

-.

-.

_Lady das Terras do Oeste, eu, Sesshoumaru, estou fazendo de tudo para __**ser **__sua felicidade. (...)_

Seu andar, seu falar, nada passava despercebido por mim. Com meu olfato eu a cheirava, com minha audição eu a ouvia, com minha visão eu a via e por pequenos toques eu a sentia perto de mim de forma sutil e agradável. Não precisava de brisas, nem de sol e nem de estrelas para eu saber o quanto Rin era um conjunto perfeito de misturas da natureza. _Flores? Luzes? Brilhos?_ O que são essas coisas diante da mais pura beleza natural humana? Sem artifícios, sem maquiagens, sem joias ou sem belos quimonos Rin era perfeita, bela e maldosamente _deliciosa_. – não resisti! E sutilmente passei a língua em meus lábios quando a vi passar. Desejando-a talvez, _comendo-a _com os olhos e fantasiando milhares de noites eróticas com ela, tudo isso em questões de segundos!

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!", aquela voz, quebrava toda a minha linha de raciocínio. "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! Cara, você está babando!"

"Cale-se _hanyou_! Mais respeito em minha presença!"

"Impossível, você está babando pela _Lady Rin_".

"Se estou ou deixo de estar isso não lhe convém! Afinal, _Lady Rin_ é minha esposa!"

"É... Eu sei, mas deve respeito a ela!"

"Pare de me importunar, _hanyou_.", sai de perto dele antes que eu perdesse a cabeça e o matasse ali mesmo.

Na noite anterior, quando fizemos amor, eu simplesmente não consegui dormir. Eu teimava em contar inúmeras vezes os toques sutis em que minha mão boba passava pelo corpo escultural de Rin. Os lábios entreabertos, no vale dos seios, em sua cintura, em sua intimidade onde ela mais reagia. Suspirando, gemendo e se contorcendo de prazer mesmo dormindo. Eu sorria, sorria e sorria. Mordia os lábios controlando-me para não a ter novamente como mulher. Reprimia-me e condenava-me quando a imaginava fazendo-me _caricias mais íntima_.

Mas era difícil e praticamente impossível com ela ali, em meus braços, nua e dormindo tranquilamente como anjo. _Afinal, com que ela estava sonhando? Com nós? Comigo? _

_Quais são seus sonhos Minha Senhora? – _novamente acariciei sua face tranquila, definitivamente ela mexia comigo.

A noite passou rápido, mais rápido do que eu podia prevê! O sol já estava iluminando algumas terras do Oeste e logo alcançaria o castelo. Vesti um roupão qualquer. Peguei meu quimono e vesti Rin, depois, calmamente coloquei-a em meus braços e a levei até seu quarto.

Simplesmente para eu não ter que a ver acordar e não se recordar de mim. Era medo meu e acima de tudo uma forma de protegê-la. Coloquei-a em seu _futon, _cobri seu corpo e sai do quarto. Quando regressei ao meu aposento sentei sobre o meu _futon_ e peguei o quimono dela. Eu queria inalar seu perfume, queria recordar de seus beijos e de seus abraços, relembrar da noite que nós estávamos juntos depois de tanto tempo. É tão fácil viver sonhando enquanto a vida vai passando. Hoje, minha vida é viver de momentos... Como esse; também de lembranças e na pior das hipóteses de _erros. _Só que eu não queria pensar assim... Não mesmo.

Eu não acreditava que eu ainda nutria um grande amor _platônico _por ela... Amor esse que nunca demonstrei... Nunca ousei expor... Era absurdo crer que _Lady Rin_ tinha um certo controle sobre mim, sobre meus sentimentos e de certa forma sobre o meu orgulho. Impressionante! Eu era preso a ela.

Passei a mão em meus cabelos, olhei para luz que penetrava no quarto e sorri. Olhei novamente para o quimono dela em minha outra mão, inalei seu perfume novamente, fechei os olhos e suspirei.

Eu não queria ter que deixá-la ao amanhecer... Acordar ao lado dela e fazer juras de amor no começo da manhã pareciam uma utopia para mim no passado, só que agora eu desejava esse momento mais que tudo, pois tudo que envolvia Rin fazia falta para mim. Só almejava amá-la...

"_Minha Senhora_, é de bom grato que farei de tudo para curá-la._"_

* * *

Inuyasha estava no castelo para visitar Kagome, obviamente eu desaprovava aquilo, mas eu não podia simplesmente negar o pedido da sacerdotisa que tanto estava me ajudando com Lady Rin.

Além de atormentar a minha vida, ele estava querendo _briga. _Dizia-me coisas absurdas como: "_Você está babando pela Lady Rin!_" Era totalmente ridículo! Sem noção! Inuyasha realmente não tinha amor à vida. Mas fiz de tudo, do possível ao impossível para me controlar, para não destruir a cara dele. Pela Rin e pela Kagome. Ele ficaria ali por três dias e depois voltaria para o vilarejo de Kaede. Ajudaria Kagome em algumas coisas e matariam a saudade da separação repentina. Simples assim...

Enquanto Kagome falava com Inuyasha eu observava Rin passar. Andar de lá pra cá e de cá pra lá entre o meio fio da ponte até a árvore de cerejeira onde havia um balanço. Parecia que ela estava fazendo um exercício mental, decorando o caminho e memorizando algumas coisas. De certo ângulo era até engraçado vê-la andando em círculos só que era muito mais interessante vê-la com aquele semblante aéreo e meigo. Era quase impossível não notá-la.

Mais cedo eu havia passado enfrente ao seu quarto, ela estava confusa e parecia não se recordar direito da noite anterior como eu havia previsto. Kagome, uma das poucas pessoas das quais Rin **nunca **esquece foi até o seu encontro; ouviu tudo o que Rin tinha para falar e esperou pacientemente que ela contasse tudo, do começo até o fim.

"Eu não lembro direito de como eu dormi.", ela falou num sussurro.

Eu estava do lado de fora, de olhos fechados e ouvindo calmamente com os braços cruzados aquela conversa que tanto me interessava.

"Como não se lembra?", disse Kagome.

"Não me lembro de ter jantado, nem muito menos de ter vindo ao quarto sozinha... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa Kagome-chan?"

"Eu acho que não Rin-sama...", disse tranquilamente a sacerdotisa. "Nem tudo sua mente pode gravar, _lembra_?"

"Eu sei, mas é estranho... Olha só que quimono grande! Parece até quimono de homem!"

"Os quimonos para dormir são grandes assim!"

"É? Não sabia não Kagome-chan."

Eu queria rir, Kagome certamente sabia o que havia acontecido, mas não assustaria Rin dizendo a ela que simplesmente fez amor com senhor daquelas terras. Seria uma notícia um tanto perturbadora e confusa. Além disso, acho que ela, Kagome, também reprimiu um grande riso.

"É sim Rin-sama!", confirmou.

"Não, não estou satisfeita com essa explicação. Ta faltando alguma coisa, algum pedaço, sabe... Não sei explicar."

"Por favor, _Lady Rin_ não force sua mente a recordá-se de algo. É perigoso, a senhora está doente, lembre-se disso!"

"Farei o possível, Kagome-chan..."

"Que tal tomarmos um banho e desfrutar do desjejum ao ar livre?"

"Seria uma ótima ideia!"

"Então vamos!", falou Kagome.

"Vamos, vamos!", entusiasmada Rin disse.

Gostei de ouvir a conversa e de vê o quanto Rin havia progredido. Sim, pois ela já esteve em estados piores ao ponto de não se recordar se deveria engolir ou cuspir seu alimento na hora da mastigação.

Depois de arrumarem Rin e após o café matinal lá estava ela. Andando da árvore até a ponte, inúmeras vezes e até mesmo falando algumas coisas, acho que era para melhor _memorizar_ o local. E eu ali, próximo a uma árvore apenas a observando, admirando-a.

Fui até o seu encontro e esperei pacientemente que ela retornasse da ponte e fosse até o balanço. E assim o fez e quando chegou sentou-se e respirou bem fundo.

"Bom dia Lady Rin.", eu disse.

"Ah!", assustou-se e colocou a mão em seu peito. "Assustaste-me Sesshoumaru.", então ela sorriu. "Bom dia para você também!", respondeu sorridente.

Por um grande momento, ficamos em silêncio, eu a olhava e ela balançava pra lá e pra cá olhando o horizonte.

"O que veio fazer aqui? Deveria está ocupado com seus _ministros_...", ela disse ainda balançando.

"É eu deveria... Mas não estou!"

"É evidente, pois está aqui e não lá.", ela me olhou com um olhar brincalhão e acabei sorrindo. "Ainda não me respondeu, o que veio fazer aqui?", insistiu.

"Eu vim lhe contar uma história."

"História? O que seria uma história?"

"Contar sobre a vida de alguém, contar sobre momentos... Fatos, lendas..."

"Interessante..."

"Por exemplo, olhe esse balanço, para construí-lo foi necessário que alguém o fizesse", pausei e olhei para o balanço. "Isso seria uma história."

"Quem fez esse balanço?", de repente o tom de sua voz mudou, para um tom mais melodramático e baixo, não sei se ela sentia, mas eu realmente não queria falar daquele assunto, não naquele momento...

"Quem sabe um dia, Lady Rin, eu lhe conte..." suspirei e voltei a olhá-la. "Vamos à história?"

"Certamente, estou ansiosa para ouvi-la!", ela se levantou e segurou em meu braço esperando ansiosamente que eu a conduzisse pela história que iria lhe contar.

"Vamos! Mas, primeiramente vamos ao meu escritório."

"Por quê?", questionou.

"Lá tem um _livro_ contando uma belíssima história, a história de Lady Rin e de Lorde Sesshoumaru."

"Ai que legal!", ela animou-se. "Agora mais que nunca estou ansiosa para ouvir essa emocionante história! Vamos rápido o dia é curto e logo Kagome virá para que eu faça mais exercícios que dão dor de cabeça!"

"Certamente..."

Caminhamos até que rápido e logo peguei o livro e voltei a cruzar meu braço com o dela. Voltamos para o jardim, um pouco distante de onde estávamos inicialmente, sentamos debaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira e esperei ela se acomodar.

"Belo livro.", ela disse sentando-se ao meu lado e pegando o meu braço direito para que eu pudesse abraçá-la. "Estou pronta, pode começar se quiser..."

"Então tá... Vamos começar."

Abri o livro e folhei algumas páginas e comecei a história.

"Há muito tempo, havia um Lorde que dava muito orgulho a sua família que era de guerreiros e de nobres..."

"Uh! Parece bem interessante", ela sorriu e bateu palmas.

"Deixe-me terminar então..."

"Ta! Desculpa, continue, por favor."

"Apesar de sua família ser de nobres e de guerreiros havia alguns defeitos: o irmão mais novo bastardo, o pai fraco..."

"Ai que horror, Lorde Sesshoumaru, como pode?"

"A vida é assim, nem tudo é perfeito, Lady Rin."

"Ta bom, ta bom, continue..."

"Devido às diferenças e a morte do pai, o Lorde, chamado de _Sesshoumaru_ e o irmão bastardo chamado de _Inuyasha_ viviam em constantes pés de guerra."

"Essa história... É sobre a gente?", ela perguntou desviando o olhar para uma flor de cerejeira.

"Sim.", respondi.

"Tudo bem.", ela sorriu. "Pode continuar... Vai ser muito bom recordá-me de coisa que não lembro..."

Bem, eu sorri e prossegui com a história...

"Teve um dia que eles brigaram feio e Sesshoumaru acabou sendo ferido, mas por sorte, sua espada, Tenseiga, o salvou... Levando-o para um lugar distante, perto de um bosque."

"Tenseiga?", ela perguntou.

"Tenseiga é uma espada capaz de **salvar** 100 vidas em um único golpe enquanto manda seus inimigos para inferno..." **[1]***

"Então é uma espada muito poderosa, não?"

"Sim, de certa forma...", respondi.

"Então, depois que Tenseiga salvou você, o Lorde... O que aconteceu?"

"Bem, vejamos..."

Era final de tarde quando eu recuperei meus sentidos. Mesmo sendo um _daiyokai _eu estava sentindo algumas dores musculares; o golpe de sorte de Inuyasha ao lançar a _Ferida do Vento_ em mim acabou dando certo. Minha armadura quebrou e o braço de dragão que estava substituindo o braço esquerdo se desfez em milhões de pedaços. Meu ombro estava machucado e eu ainda sangrava, talvez se não fosse ela, Tenseiga, eu não estaria vivo.

Sua própria personalidade e consciência acabaram me escolhendo como mestre. Tenseiga realmente é uma espada muito diferente de qualquer outra, de até mesmo Tessaiga que é a sua outra metade e espada de Inuyasha.

Então, percebi que atrás de uma árvore algo se mexia, espontaneamente eu levantei tentando ameaçar o meu _inimigo_ que se ousava se aproximar de mim quando na verdade não passava de uma garota humana. Sem querer eu a assustei, mas ela, pelo contrário, não pareceu me temer, tomou um susto de imediato, mas não fugiu e ao invés disso resolveu me encarar...

Tola, achando mesmo que eu seria uma _boa pessoa. _

À noite, ela deixou água para mim, e mesmo sendo muito perigoso andar por aquelas trilhas durante a madrugada, ela ia. Deixava peixes e cogumelos. Eu não sei o que deu nela, mas de uma hora para outra ela começou a me agradar.

"Isso tudo é inútil.", falei inicialmente de olhos fechados. "Eu não gosto nenhum pouco de comida humana.", disse com desprezo.

Ela parou de andar e me olhou. Seus olhos tristes e opacos fizera com que eu me sentisse mal por ter dito coisas ruins a ela. Por um momento eu queria saber ler mentes e tentar adivinhar seu pensamento sobre minha atitude.

_Arrogante. _Talvez ela pensasse...

Ela se foi e eu fiquei ali pensando e olhando toda aquela comida. O peixe fresco parecia ter sido pego com as próprias mãos e o mesmo valia para os cogumelos.

Então aproximei a minha mão e degustei de um dos cogumelos, não estava ruim, mas eu realmente não tinha afinidade com comida humana.

Durante aquela noite eu fiquei pensando nela e eu não conseguia tirá-la de meus pensamentos. Fiquei me perguntando como uma criatura tão pequena, frágil poderia ocupar a minha mente de tal forma... _Afinal, o que deu nela para me enfrentar de tal maneira?_

Passei a noite toda pensando nela até que cai no sono, quando acordei pude sentir seu cheiro se aproximando e ela novamente trazia algo. Desta vez era trigo.

"Não preciso." eu disse antes que ela se aproximasse. Porém, ela pareceu não me ouvir e correu até a mim e estendeu os pequenos braços fazendo com que eu aceitasse sua oferenda.

"Já disse que não preciso!" falei com muito mais desprezo. Ela suspirou e pareceu que desistiu da ideia de me alimentar.

Durante um pequeno espaço de tempo nós ficamos em silêncio até que eu perguntei:

"O que aconteceu com seu rosto?", ela surpreendeu-se com a pergunta e me olhou. "Se você não quer me contar tudo bem...", eu disse ainda olhando para as árvores ao meu redor.

Então eu a fitei e ela de bom grato sorriu para mim como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Eu não ia negar e nem deixar de perceber o quanto o sorriso daquela garotinha humana era lindo e cativante.

Ela estava machucada e sem um dente, mas mesmo assim ela não deixava de ser feliz, de sorrir. Que menina estranha!

"Por que você está rindo?", eu a questionei. "Eu só perguntei o que aconteceu com seu rosto...", e ela continuou sorrindo, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Era engraçado como ela deixava tudo ao seu redor radiante e me transmitia uma sensação de tranquilidade gigantesca. O mais interessante era que ela não precisava de palavras para responder minhas perguntas, apenas o seu sorriso dizia tudo, dizia que estava feliz... Feliz por me vê bem.

Interessante, só isso definia aquela garotinha humana tão corajosa e gentil.

Depois de um dia eu me recuperei e tratei de ir embora, pois eu ainda tinha que resolver uns problemas, foi então que uma brisa passou por mim trazendo consigo o cheiro de _lobos _e o cheiro de sangue _dela._

Tranquilamente retornei a trilha mal iluminada onde se encontrava o corpo dela e comigo foi Jaken também.

"Mas... O que é isso? Ah! Isso não é bom... Foi atacada por lobos e eles a mataram...", Jaken analisou a situação. "Sesshoumaru-sama o senhor conhecia essa garota?", perguntou Jaken chegando bem perto do corpo da criança humana.

Naquele momento a única coisa que veio na minha mente foi o sorriso estonteante de Rin... E como no dia anterior ela estava feliz e contente. _Lobos! Malditos lobos! _Mataram ela sem nenhuma _compaixão. _Tiraram-lhe a _vida_ somente por_ prazer_ e isso é _imperdoável_.

Eu não tinha muitas escolhas naquela hora... Saquei Tenseiga e me concentrei...

"Então é isso! São os emissários do outro mundo...", olhei fixamente para aqueles seres repugnantes que estavam com suas foices e correntes prontos para levar sua alma para o outro mundo. "Vamos testar... O verdadeiro poder da Tenseiga."

_Testar, testar... _Inicialmente era basicamente isso...

Elevei a espada e mirei fixamente nos corpos daqueles seres do outro mundo e cortei-os.

Coloquei a garotinha em meu colo e esperei que o efeito se sobressaísse... De vagar e lentamente eu pude ouvir seu coração batendo e sua respiração voltando. Impressionante! _Eu havia dado a vida a uma humana!_

"Ela renasceu Sesshoumaru-sama.", disse Jaken tirando as palavras certas da minha boca. "O senhor acaba de salvar essa garotinha usando a Tenseiga!"

Eu o ignorei, deixei a garotinha no chão e levantei voltando a andar... Só que eu não contei com uma coisa...

Eu não esperava que ela fosse me seguir, pensei que ela voltaria para vila de humanos e continuaria sua vida normalmente, mas não, ela não quis, mas também quem sou eu para impedi-la? Ela podia fazer o que quisesse com sua vida e se ela escolheu me seguir eu simplesmente não podia detê-la.

"Humph! Tenseiga... _Você _fez eu salvar uma humana."

Era engraçado que até aquele momento ela não havia falado uma palavra se quer... Todavia, era um direito dela, o mais absurdo daquilo tudo foi simplesmente a minha curiosidade, tanto de testar a Tenseiga quanto de vê a garotinha humana _viva._ Eu estava duvidando muito e precisava tirar a prova!

O sorriso dela, sua tranquilidade, a força de vontade em querer ver bem os outros, seu coração batendo e sua respiração regular. Tudo isso fez com que eu usasse a Tenseiga, fez com que eu a ressuscitasse... Era egoísmo meu, pois eu fiz tudo isso esperando que ela me cativasse novamente com seu sorriso. E hoje eu agradeço, sei lá quem for; Kami-sama, Buda-sama; agradeço só pelo fato dela ter me escolhido e por se importar comigo, pois graças a ela eu pude me recuperar...

Fechei o livro e pausei por uns instantes... Relembrando as imagens e os momentos...

"Então foi assim que nós nos conhecemos?", ela perguntou.

"Sim, _Minha Senhora..."_

"Você poderia falar um pouco mais? Conte-me mais sobre essa história linda! Fiquei com muita curiosidade."

"Amanhã a gente continua, lá vem Kagome."

Ela suspirou cansada e se levantou e logo em seguida eu fiz o mesmo. Kagome aproximou-se rápido e sorriu para Lady Rin.

"Vamos jogar _xadrez_"?, perguntou.

"Outra vez Kagome-chan?", novamente ela suspirou derrotada.

"Outra vez... Pois eu duvido muito que você se lembre em que direção anda a _torre."_

"Mas..."

"Sem 'mas' _Mi Lady."_

Depois de muita resistência ela se foi com Kagome e eu fiquei ali debaixo da cerejeira olhando seus galhos cheios de folhas rosa...

Fazia muito tempo que eu tinha conhecido Rin... E é até difícil de acreditar que quando a conheci ela era apenas uma criança e mal falava...

Na verdade, até hoje eu não sei por que ela não falava e porque ela simplesmente voltou a falar de um dia para o outro.

Para ser sincero nunca gostei de pensar nos motivos, pois o que realmente me interessava era outra coisa, era o sorriso de minha princesa...

_Lady Rin, seu sorriso me cativa._

* * *

-Nota da autora: Daqui pra frente terão muitos spoilres, mas não se preocupem, escolherei os episódios mais legais! Espero que tenham gostado desse.

**[1]*: **Aquela frase que o Sesshy diz é uma fala originalmente do Toutousai (eu acho xD)em um episódio de Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen que agora me falha a memória... Na verdade é uma referência a Meido-Zangetsuha que depois fica pra Tessaiga e aquela lorota toda... #ficaadica.

Obrigada pelos reviews anteriores e gostaria que me mandassem mais. (: Ficarei imensamente feliz.

Kissus :*

_Shii-chan. _

**CAMPANHA: **

**Não deixe que um escritor morra.**

**Envie um comentário! :)**


	4. Uma Criança em Perigo

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi (:

Ficwriter: Shiia-chan o/

**Spoilers**: Capítulo 80 – Sesshoumaru e o sequestro de Rin. **e** Capítulo 81 – Naraku despedaçado, e o seu paradeiro? – Inuyasha Clássico.

Disclaimer 2: **VOCÊ FOI AVISADO DOS SPOILERS!** U_Ú Depois não quero neguinho falando merda nos comentários!

_Tirando o meu surdo... :D Boa Leitura a todos e Feliz Ano Novo super atrasado! :D_

'·.¸.ღ. Lady Rin .ღ.¸.·'

'·.¸.ღ. Capítulo IV: Uma Criança em Perigo .ღ.¸.·'

-.

-.

_Nesse tempo, nessa época, a única coisa que te peço é que me prometa que irá tentar, tentar lembrar-se de mim e quando esse dia chegar, pense em mim com ternura e com carinho... Lady Rin._

O vento soprava numa brisa fria e suave, trazia consigo pétalas da árvore de cerejeira do jardim central; os cheiros tão doces e sedutores daquelas fabulosas árvores estavam a desabrochar todo o ambiente de forma sutil, leve e encantador. Naquela situação, era difícil descrever com palavras tudo que eu estava presenciando; de olhos fechados e de braços cruzados eu estava sentado num galho não tão alto daquela magnífica árvore de _sakura; _usando de todos os meus sentidos para me entrosar na chamada _natureza. _Era primavera e como em toda primavera há sempre flores, folhas, melodias, cheiros e sensações que transmitem para qualquer ser vivo, seja ele yokai ou humano, uma espécie de alegria e paz; e naquele momento eu estava buscando exatamente aquilo que todos procuravam na primavera.

Eu buscava... _Alegria._

Uma alegria que eu realmente não estava encontrando nos últimos dias...

Os exercícios mentais e todos os jogos de lógica não faziam mais efeito sobre toda aquela situação. Não adiantava somente ela decorar em que posição andava a torre ou simplesmente se certificar que a rainha era a peça mais valiosa de todo tabuleiro, nada disso fazia mais efeito... _Xadrez ocidental e oriental, qual era mesmo a diferença? _– ela sempre perguntava isso. – _O formato das peças talvez... – _Kagome tentava, certa vez, explicar-lhe. Só que... Do que adiantava os esforços se ela sempre se esquecia de tudo?

O que era preciso fazer para ela recuperar sua tão preciosa memória? Quebrar mais centenas de vasos chineses no meio do caminho sempre com a desculpa de não se lembrar quem é; ou derrubar os talheres no meio da refeição? Realmente certas coisas, naquele castelo, não faziam mais sentido algum.

Todavia, por mais absurda que fosse a situação de Lady Rin, todos ali estavam verdadeiramente empenhados a fazer com que ela ficasse curada, mesmo com os comportamentos bipolares, as mudanças de humor repentinas, os surtos de choros durante a madrugada, tudo... Por mais grave que fosse a situação, _eles_, seus servos, nunca a abandonariam... E eu... Bem, eu também faria de tudo para não cometer novamente esse erro, pois, eu era o seu _guardião_, seu _protetor_, seu _pai_, seu _melhor amigo_ e acima de tudo eu era seu _marido_.

E com honra eu me empenharia para conquistá-la; para amá-la; para fazer de tudo por ela...

Esse era o meu propósito.

"Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Kagome?"

"Desculpe-me interromper, mas você viu a Rin-chan? Acho que ela sumiu..."

"Não, não a vi... Que tal procurá-la no outro jardim?"

"Sim, farei isso!"

Por mais doente que Lady Rin estivesse, ela não deixara de ser esperta! Sempre que não gostava dos tratamentos ela fugia, escondia-se entre as árvores e ficava toda encolhida totalmente camuflada para que ninguém pudesse encontrá-la, como se fosse uma criança... Uma criança que ela nunca deixou de ser; mas apesar disso, eu sempre sabia onde ela poderia estar e naquele momento ela estava atrás daquela mesma árvore onde eu estava naquele momento e... Bem, fico me perguntando como Kagome não percebera a presença dela ali.

Sorri de canto, esperando Rin sair de trás da árvore e quando a mesma o fez eu inclinei o meu corpo ficando de cabeça para baixo e somente apoiei-me com o pé direito no galho; aproximei o rosto de Minha Senhora o mais próximo que consegui e beijei a sua testa. Ela, em um susto, arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãozinhas no coração unidas em concha; suas bochechas ficaram levemente ruborizadas e sua respiração falhou por alguns míseros segundos. De fato, aquilo me deixou demasiadamente feliz.

Não fazia o meu tipo demonstrar "sentimentos" em um lugar aberto, porém eu havia gostado do cenário, em outra época, Rin-sama diria que ali era um "lugar romântico". Certamente! Pois, quando beijei sua testa e quando fiquei de cabeça para baixo, as pétalas de _sakura_ começaram a espalhar-se ao redor da gente, dançando e deixando o lugar propício para uma cena junto a ela.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Tarde boa, Lady Rin. Como se sente hoje?"

Com impulso e agilidade trarei de ficar enfrente a Rin de cabeça para cima, assim ela se sentiria mais confortável para dirigir a palavra a mim. Tentei ajeitar alguns fios do meu cabelo e desviei o olhar do dela, pois a mesma ainda tinha as bochechas avermelhadas como tomate.

"Gomen...", foi a única coisa que ela disse; então a olhei pelo canto do olho e ela estava levemente curvada para frente com a franja cobrindo seus olhos e suas mãos estavam unidas fazendo sua reverência ser muito exagerada. "Eu fugi dos tratamentos de Kagome-sama, hoje não me encontro nada bem."

"Tudo bem.", eu disse.

Ela olhou para mim desconfiava, desfazendo a reverência e ficando mais aliviada. Acho que ela havia pensado que eu haveria de corrigi-la por ter "cabulado" as sessões de tratamento, pelo contrário, eu estava até feliz por isso ter acontecido, só assim para eu ter mais tempo com ela.

"Mas...", ela tentou argumentar.

"Só assim para eu ter mais tempo com você, Lady Rin."

"Desculpa.", ela novamente baixou a cabeça. "Não queria te causar problemas, na verdade eu não queria causar problemas a ninguém, só que eu realmente não consigo mais fazer nada sozinha..."

Eu não respondi e voltei a olhar a árvore de cerejeira por um longo tempo e em consequência disso o silêncio entre nós dois foi perturbador; ela não falava mais nada e eu tão pouco. – suspirei – Aquilo realmente me incomodava!

"Quer que eu continue a história que eu estava contando outro dia?", perguntei ainda meio distraído, olhando as pétalas dançarem no ambiente.

Ela não respondeu o que me deixou preocupado, pois ela realmente estava imóvel ainda com a franja cobrindo seus olhos.

"Se não quiser tudo bem, eu não a forçarei."

Nenhuma resposta veio. Resolvi esperar mais alguns segundos e nada, então a olhei e ela estava segurando fortemente a manga do meu quimono. – _Como eu não tinha percebido que ela estava me segurando? – _Sua atitude me assustou e então eu pude sentir lágrimas caindo no chão.

"Rin? Você está bem?"

Às vezes, ela surtava como naquele momento e eu já estava até acostumado. Ficando em silêncio, agredindo as pessoas ou simplesmente ficando imóvel. Era assustador no começo, mas depois ficou normal. Já fazia parte da doença.

Eu me soltei dela e coloquei seu pequeno rosto em minhas mãos e elevei seus olhos a fim de se encontrar com os meus. Opaco, sem brilho, sem luz eram os olhos de Rin. Podiam ser castanhos como fossem, mas eles não estavam bonitos, não naquele dia e ainda por cima estavam cheios de lágrimas salgadas.

Pude ler através deles que ela queria dizer algo a mim, mas lhe faltavam palavras; parecia que sua _fala_ havia ido embora assim como sua aprendizagem sobre qualquer linguagem; nunca imaginei que aquilo fosse tão doloroso. Meu coração ficou apertado por vê-la sofrer por dentro, fiquei verdadeiramente abalado quando percebi que a doença agia de forma muito cruel, em seus olhos eu via seu sofrimento...

"Socorro...", ela disse entre um soluço e um sussurro. Depois disso, ela desmaiou em meus abraços.

Os minutos seguintes foram marcados por muita correria no castelo. Muitos médicos corriam até o quarto de Lady Rin; Kagome e Inuyasha apresavam-se para ver o que havia acontecido, Jaken e as empregadas de Rin-sama estavam apreensivos, pois ela realmente não havia voltado do desmaio e eu ainda estava tentando absorver aquele acontecimento; o mundo parecia andar lentamente, era como se eu tivesse sido paralisado por um veneno de uma cascavel, ainda, era surreal.

"Tragam uma toalha molhada, por favor!", berrava um médico já analisando a situação de Rin-sama.

"Sensei, como está a temperatura de Lady Rin?", perguntou Kagome.

"Ela está tendo uma _convulsão._", disse o Doutor.

Eles falavam entre si como se a minha presença fosse insignificante; era como se eu não existe ali e a prioridade era trazer de volta Lady Rin, de certa forma, era o certo, mas, só que, eu não queria me sentir um inútil. – fechei minhas mãos em punho e vir-me-ei de costas. – Eles não precisavam de mim. Isso era mais que lógico.

Sai daquele recinto sem que ninguém percebesse, afinal não precisava de muitos esforços para isso, o resto eu deixaria nas mãos deles, eu sabia que eles conseguiriam trazer Rin de volta.

"Sesshoumaru! Aonde você vai?", perguntou Inuyasha bem a minha frente com os braços cruzados.

"Não é da sua conta, _hanyou."_

"Baka! Você realmente vai deixar Rin-chan sozinha nesse momento que ela mais precisa?", disse ele estralando os dedos e colocando as garras de fora.

"Não se meta Inuyasha, você não sabe o que se está passando.", falei dando um passo a frente, mas fui impedido por Inuyasha que avançou para cima de mim, mas por sorte desviei rapidamente e o segurei pelo pescoço. "Já disse, não se meta.", apertei mais ainda seu pescoço.

"Realmente não sei o que Rin-chan viu em você... Você é muito...", não deixei que ele terminasse a frase joguei-o contra a parede, pois eu já estava perdendo a paciência.

"Saia da minha frente...", foi a única coisa que falei antes de ouvir um grito.

Os passos apresados sobre o assoalho de madeira eram de alguém que parecia desesperado e que estavam com lágrimas nos olhos, não demorou muito para eu e Inuyasha vermos a dona daquelas lágrimas.

"Lady Rin...", ela parecia não conseguir falar direito. "Lady Rin teve uma parada respiratória..."

"O QUÊ?", eu e Inuyasha dissermos.

Eu não sabia o que era uma _parada respiratória_, ou um _ataque fulminante_ como Kagome referiu-se momentos depois, mas apesar de não saber o que era eu sentia que era algo nada bom. Demorou um pouco até Kagome recuperar-se e tentar explicar com palavras e gestos o que era uma parada respiratória até que caiu a ficha e entendi que aquilo podia custar a vida de minha princesa.

"Mas não se preocupem, eu e o Sensei, mesmo sem nenhum equipamento apropriado, conseguimos trazê-la de volta, mas ela ainda não está totalmente de volta entendem? Achamos que ela está num sono profundo. Talvez dure em torno de três dias, uma semana, um mês... Depende de como ela reagir aos remédios que demos a ela."

"Entendo.", eu falei saindo da presença deles.

"Sesshoumaru...", ouvi Kagome dizer meu nome.

"Deixa Kagome, ele anda muito abalado com toda essa situação, dê um tempo a ele.", disse Inuyasha.

Voltei para árvore de cerejeira e fiquei lá por um bom tempo, olhando a paisagem e sentindo a tranquilidade que àquela árvore me transmitia.

"Ela estava bem, e de uma hora para outra acontece isso... Não consigo entender.", falei sozinho com a árvore. Será que eu já estava louco? Falando sozinho com uma árvore?

Realmente eu não entendia tudo isso, ela realmente estava boa! Ela realmente parecia que estava bem e só foi uma febre! Como? Como de uma simples febre ela de repente sofre uma parada respiratória? Eu não conseguia acreditar neles, naquilo, não entrava no meu cérebro que tudo fosse verdade. Não era para ela adoecer, era para ela ficar boa, ficar mais curada do que ela já estava e de repente ela fica mais doente do que nunca... Eu não consigo engolir essa história.

Durante a noite todos se recolheram e ela ficou sozinha em seus aposentos, dormindo tranqüilamente como anjo. Fui até o meu escritório e peguei o livro de capa vermelha, andei pelos corredores mal iluminados e abri a porta de seu aposento, entrei e tranquei. Eu não queria que ninguém me incomodasse.

Rin estava deitada sobre o futon e eu sentei ao seu lado, acariciei seu rosto sereno e abri o livro.

"Onde nós paramos Lady Rin? Ah sim! Foi quando Kagura havia lhe raptado não é verdade?", falei com se ela pudesse me ouvir. "Vejamos, eu havia sentido que o cheiro do vento tinha mudado e que algo de ruim estava prestes a acontecer, logo em seguida Jaken chegou um pouco desesperado contando-me logo que Rin havia sigo sequestrada por Kagura..."

(...) Enquanto Jaken dizia como Rin foi capturada, eu apenas o olhava, confirmando todas as minhas hipóteses de que Jaken realmente é um idiota. Não demorou muito e senti um cheiro diferente no ar, de fato, além de mim e Jaken, estávamos tendo a _honra _de dividir aquele momento com uma marionete de Naraku.

"Por favor, me escute.", disse Naraku. "Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru-sama, me obedeça e lhe devolverei a garota chamada Rin."

"Você é o Naraku?", perguntou Jaken.

"Naraku... Você. O que você está tramando agora?", perguntei sem dá a mínima para o que ele disse anteriormente.

"Nada de muito especial... Só quero que mate o seu irmão Inuyasha.", ele disse.

Naraku realmente pensava que eu era bobo ou algo assim. Realmente ele achava que eu ia cair em seus joguinhos irracionais e contribuir para sua armação. Não! Eu não gostava daquilo... – o vento soprou e então resolvi inverter aquela situação.

"Humph! Mas você teve todo esse trabalho por uma coisa tão banal.", falei com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Esperei um pouco e avencei o passo cortando com as minhas garras a cabeça de urso, um tipo de pele que Naraku adorava usar para se proteger.

"Oh! O que é isso?", perguntou Jaken, vendo a pele de urso se transformar em pedra. "É uma marionete?"

"Ele acha que _Sesshoumaru_ será capaz de cumprir as exigências dele por causa de uma garota humana?", falei irritado com tudo aquilo.

"Mas Sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor vai abandonar a Rin?"

Eu não ia abandonar a Rin, mas como Naraku estava realmente achando que capturando a Rin eu iria arranjar guerra, bem isso ele estava muito enganado, até porque eu simplesmente odiava quando pensavam que Rin era meu ponto fraco, já que ela simplesmente não era. – dei as costas a Jaken e fui atrás de Naraku de uma vez por todas para poder lhe arrancar a cabeça, pois eu odeio quando me fazem de idiota.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor... Aonde o senhor vai?"

Naraku estava tão desesperado que abriu sua barreira e deixou que todos sentissem o seu cheiro desagradável, realmente ele não sabia que tudo aquilo era inútil. _Pobre infeliz! _Bem, eu também não sabia onde Rin estava, mas eu tinha convicção de que ela estava segura em algum lugar e assim que eu aniquilasse Naraku eu voltaria para buscá-la.

Não demorou muito até eu encontrar o castelo de Naraku. A barreira se desfez eu pude ver com nitidão o castelo. Aos olhos de um humano era impossível ver e ao menos sentir que naquele _nada_ havia um lugar muito bem camuflado por um ser totalmente inferior que era justamente Naraku. Aquele hanyou deixou que eu entrasse fácil em seu campo de batalha, achando mesmo que eu seria uma presa fácil e que eu, Sesshoumaru, iria cooperar com seus planos malignos.

"Eu o convidei para vir aqui, mas não pensei que iria aceitar o meu convite!", disse o hanyou se escondendo atrás das portas do shirou. "É claro que a garota que você procura não se encontra aqui... Afinal de contas ela não seria capaz de respirar na atmosfera densa desse castelo, por enquanto estamos mantendo a garota num local _fora daqui... _Então não se preocupe."

"Naraku, eu quero que saiba que eu não vim aqui com o propósito de resgatar a Rin."

"Bem, parece que Sesshoumaru-sama não gosta de receber ordens de ninguém. Eu sabia que você não mataria o Inuyasha e nem tentaria encontrar a Rin e sim, viria aqui para me matar primeiro."

"Humph, parece que você quer se vangloriar de ter me atraído até aqui, vamos discutir suas intenções mais tarde...", impaciente com aquela situação elevei minha mão e coloquei minhas garras para fora e estralei os dedos. "Isso se você estiver _vivo._"

Ele riu debochado de mim, como se eu não fosse capaz de destruí-lo, só que realmente ele não fazia noção de quão forte eu era. E disso eu tinha certeza!

"Sesshoumaru-sama estou honrado que tenha finalmente vindo me visitar, por isso, eu, Naraku, lhe darei uma recepção adequada."

Ele havia de transformado em um verdadeiro monstro. Seu corpo era constituído por partes de yokais e sua forma era totalmente indefinida, salvava somente do seu tronco para cima que ainda mantinha sua aparência humana, mas mesmo assim ainda era desagradável.

"Arg! Um mutuado de pedaços de yokais! Naraku, então essa é a sua forma verdadeira?", perguntei.

"Forma verdadeira? Não! Isso é uma obra-prima em construção!", e com um de seus braços/tentáculos ele tentou me atacar, iniciando ali uma guerra. Desviei, já que era o certo. Eu para um lado e Jaken para outro.

"Então, é a vida de _Sesshoumaru _que você quer?", perguntei de forma irônica.

Saquei Toukijin e esperei que ele me atacasse; o que não demorou muito; rapidamente saltei e cortei aqueles milhares de pedaços de yokais.

"Naraku, um reles yokai como você não será capaz de encostar um dedo em _Sesshoumaru_!", ele realmente estava de brincadeira comigo, lançando aqueles ataques fracos e fazendo com que eu o cortasse mais e mais seus pedaços de yokai. Aquele joguinho estava fazendo com que eu perdesse a paciencia!

Depois de um tempo percebi enfim o plano de Naraku e foi justo também quando senti o cheiro de Inuyasha atravessando a barreira de Naraku usando a _Tessaiga Vermelha, _então, era a minha vez de planejar um contra-ataque.

"Um visitante Naraku? Vou ter que lhe dar os pêsames, apesar dele ter tido o trabalho de vir aqui visitá-lo..." – levantei minha espada e preparei para lançar outro golpe. – "Não chegará a vê-lo vivo. MORRA! – falei lançando um golpe mais forte nele."

Inuyasha estava se aproximando e parecia que a presença dele estava realmente incomodando a Naraku, e isso só me deixava mais satisfeito e pelo visto Kagura não tinha dado um jeito de detê-lo.

"Naraku, você parece muito preocupado com que acontece fora do castelo!"

Como eu já tinha previsto, Naraku queria mesmo os meus poderes de yokai completo, todo e qualquer ataque dele era somente para me distrair, só que Naraku realmente não contava com uma coisa: Tessaiga estava mais forte do que ele podia imaginar. Deixei que aqueles pedaços de yokais me envolvessem a fim de fazer um casulo para me proteger da _Ferida do Vento. _Eu realmente queria que ele pensasse que poderia me absorver.

Inuyasha, como sempre, impaciente e explosivo, assim que chegou ao local tratou de lançar a _Ferida do Vento, _Naraku apenas tentou se proteger mais foi totalmente em vão, o golpe foi certeiro e potente quebrando a barreira de Naraku e o despedaçando. Como um mau perdedor que Naraku era, ele tentou atacar Inuyasha, mas sem sucesso e como última saída tentou absorvê-lo, mas também foi em vão.

"FERIDA DO VENTO!"

Impressionado, talvez. Assustado e até nervoso. Esse era o Naraku naquele momento. Aquele momento em que sua "obra-prima" estava sendo destruída pelo ataque violento e forte de Tessaiga. Era como eu suspeitava. Então, assim que a poeira baixou, eu resolvi aparecer. Os pedaços que me encobriam foram ao chão e assim eu acabei saindo ileso daquele golpe.

"Humph, viu só Naraku? Que ironia! Os pedaços do seu corpo que me envolviam serviram de escudo contra _Ferida do Vento_ de Inuyasha..."

"Arg! Caia fora! Quem vai matar o Naraku sou eu!", Inuyasha latiu.

"Ele é minha presa!", falei autoritário.

"Arg! Seu idiota! Pare de me atrapalhar!", Inuyasha latiu novamente.

Apenas ignorei aquele comentário e olhei para Naraku que estava mais preocupado em absorver nós dois. Só que tanto eu quanto Inuyasha estávamos conseguindo nos livrar dos ataques fracos de Naraku, e num golpe de sorte, Inuyasha lançou um ataque contra Naraku que despedaçou mais ainda seu corpo.

"Este é o seu fim."

"Eu já disse que ele é minha presa.", me dirigi ao Naraku mais rápido que Inuyasha.

Assim que lancei outro golpe em Naraku, o mesmo muito ferido soltou miasma para assim se proteger e escapar novamente como um verdadeiro covarde que ele era.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, perdão, mas me retiro por hoje.", disse Naraku escapando mais uma vez sobre sua nuvem de miasma e seus insetos venenosos.

Aquelas palavras, aquele gesto e aquela covardia vinda da parte de Naraku fez crescer em mim a mais pura raiva que jamais senti antes. O fato de eu ter ido até aquele lugar horrível e ter lutado com ele para simplesmente no final fugir era de se dar muito ódio! Minha energia sinistra aumentou, minhas garras ficaram de fora e eu pensei que ia até quebrar o cabo de Toukijin com tamanha força que eu a segurava, meus olhos ficaram rubros e a minha ira só aumentou.

"Seu idiota! Acha realmente que pode escapar de mim?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama... Invés de se transformar e vir atrás de mim, deveria procurar a sua garotinha..."

Naquele momento eu voltei ao normal. Afinal o que tanto Naraku queria com Rin? Ela não estava no castelo e também estava longe dos olhos de Kagura... Com quem que ela estivesse se eu fosse realmente perseguir Naraku ele só daria uma ordem: de matar a Rin.

_Ele seqüestrou a Rin para poder me chantagear e fugir. Naraku, você é um ser covarde e desprezível..._

O castelo estava destruído e não servia para nada. Então eu tinha que procurar onde mais ou menos Rin estaria e com certeza ela não estaria longe, mas também não tão perto. Eu podia sentir muito levemente o cheiro do monge, da exterminadora e da garota estranha que andava com Inuyasha. Perto da colina num lugar bem alto. Eu também podia sentir um pouco do cheiro de Rin, mas era muito fraco e também estava misturado com outro cheiro.

Conforme eu ia me aproximando a minha vontade de matar alguém só aumentava. Até que cheguei ao local onde estava Rin e mais um garoto que parecia que ia matá-la, provavelmente a comando de Naraku. Ele percebeu minha presença ali e tratou de me enfrentar. Estralei as minhas garras e perguntei a ele se realmente ele queria me enfrentar, pois de fato era muita ousadia e coragem para um garoto humano querer enfrentar um daiyokai como eu.

O clima estava até bom, mas Inuyasha tinha que chegar e interromper as coisas. A garota estranha que acompanhava Inuyasha também chegou ali e pegou Rin no colo, pois ela estava desmaiada.

"Ela está bem, só está desmaiada!", disse a garota.

"Você ouviu o que ela disse, Sesshoumaru. Poupe a vida de Kohaku!"

"Não tente impedir Inuyasha, você só vai perder o seu tempo! O garoto parece querer ser morto por minhas garras de qualquer jeito!"

Aquele garoto estava sendo induzido pelo Naraku para ser morto por mim, acho que era tão óbvio que até Inuyasha percebeu, que, no momento em que Kohaku resolveu me atacar, Inuyasha se meteu e me protegeu, mas eu fui mais rápido e peguei aquele moleque pelo pescoço. – Apertei mais um pouco seu pescoço. Era até engraçado ver a garota estranha e o Inuyasha latindo, pedindo misericórdia pela vida daquele ser desprezível. Só que matar Kohaku significava contribuir para os planos diabólicos de Naraku e a isso eu tinha nojo!

_Esse menino... Não sente nem dor e nem medo... Não gosto da expressão desse olhar..._

Rin havia acordado do desmaio e o garoto havia fugido na pena de Kagura, Naraku havia desaparecido, realmente, não havia motivos para eu ficar ali...

"Adeus.", Rin levantou-se e voltou a me seguir despedindo-se de Inuyasha e da garota estranha.

Naraku, mais uma vez havia fugido. Só que da próxima vez que eu o encontrasse... Seria para matá-lo. (...)

"No final, o dia estava amanhecendo, Rin havia voltado para meus cuidados e Jaken desaparecido...", eu disse para concluir a história. "Rin-sama, espero que melhore, não quero nem pensar na possibilidade de perdê-la pra morte..."

Eu fechei o livro e levantei-me. Agora, eu tinha que deixar a mente de Lady Rin descansar para que no outro dia ela pudesse acordar e voltasse a sorrir. Destranquei a porta e quando eu ia sair eu senti alguém puxar meu quimono.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... Por que o senhor não matou o Kohaku?"

Ela parecia que estava muito ofegante. Caminhar do futon até a porta para somente me perguntar isso deveria ter sido um grande esforço, fora o susto que ela me dera por ter despertado do nada.

"Lady Rin..."

Sua franja cobria seus olhos e ela estava caindo de joelhos totalmente cansada. Acompanhei o seu ritmo e a abracei. Deitada em meu ombro eu sentia o quanto Rin-san estava doente. Sua pele sem cor e sem sangue. Ela estava fria como cadáver. Seu coração quase não batia e ela estava leve como uma pena.

"Sabe... _Sesshoumaru-sama_... Eu tive um sonho muito bom...", a voz dela estava baixa e macia como era em sua infância. "Eu sonhei que tinha sido raptada, por uma yokai, mas o _Senhor _me salvou... Obrigada... Obrigada por me salvar..."

Ela sempre tinha esses devaneios do passado e se comportava como se tivesse sete anos ainda. Mas eu não me importava. Está com Lady Rin, já era o suficiente para o meu coração ficar acalentado.

_Obrigado Minha Senhora, por me deixar ser o guardião dos seus sonhos..._

* * *

-Nota da Autora: Olá meus queridos, como vocês estão? *o* Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Pois eu amei escrevê-lo, infelizmente a minha linda e amada beta Rayane não pode betar esse capítulo pois ela está muito dodoi, então eu mesma tive que reler e ver se tinha alguma coisa de errada, espero ter visto todos os erros xD hehehehe. _  
_

**Uma curiosidade **eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu realmente não lembrava que o Sesshy falava em terceira pessoa! xD Gente é muito fofo ele falando em terceira pessoa! **Outro detalhe **é que quando vocês forem assistir o episódio 80 e 81, recomendo assistir o **79 - O Plano de Jaken para roubar Tessaiga.** Assim vocês sabem como a Rin foi capturada. Eu não quis colocar spoilers desses capítulo porque o Sesshy só aparece umas duas vezes, no começo e no final, então como o Sesshy de Lady Rin iria narrar a história? kkkk'

Bem, é só isso! Eu agradeço de coração os comentários do capítulo anterior e vou pedir encarecidamente que deixem reviews nesse capítulo, claro, se não for pedir muito!

Beijos & Abraços,

Shiia-chan. :*


	5. Perto de Você

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertence somente à Rumiko-sensei._

_Ficwriter: Shiia-chan :3_

_Betadado: Rayane Luzes.  
_

_Uma boa leitura a todos :)_

'·.¸.ღ. Lady Rin .ღ.¸.·'

'·.¸.ღ. Capítulo V: Perto de Você .ღ.¸.·'

-.

-.

_A vida nada mais é que um grande livro repleto de histórias escritas pelas mãos delicadas dos Deuses. Entenda isso, Mi Lady._ _Nossa história já está escrita e nela estou perto de você..._

"Ai Meu Deus! Meninas olhem lá fora!", falou uma as empregadas apontando o dedo para algum lugar.

"Ami-chan não é a Chüi Satomi?", disse outra empregada.

"Ai é sim...", entusiasmada falou outra empregada. "Satomi-sensei-sama! Olhe pra cá!"

"Ami-chan, Anny-chan, vamos lá! Provavelmente Satomi-sensei-sama trouxe alguma coisa para gente do estrangeiro! Vamos meninas, vamos!", disse a primeira moça.

"Hai!", respondeu as outras duas.

As três empregadas largaram suas vassouras em pleno serviço no meio do pátio central só para ver o que Satomi havia trazido de presente. – Já era o esperado!

Seu pouso na esplanada do castelo foi devidamente delicado como uma pluma. Com seu velho cigarro nos lábios pintados de carmim e seu _haori _colorido sobre seus ombros. Um quimono singular num tom de azul anil, pés calçados com sandálias de madeira, um obi branco e suas fabulosas espadas. Essa era Satomi, que em seu ombro direito trazia uma grande sacola cheia de coisas fúteis.

Era incrível, até para mim, como Satomi poderia ser facilmente confundida com um homem. Apesar dos longos cabelos loiros e olhos bem azuis, Chüi Satomi, apresentava características masculinas. A voz grossa, a altura exagerada, a falta de seios e o rosto meio quadrado. Tudo isso era uma grande ilusão para qualquer moça. – Ela seria um belo... _Rapaz. _– Até porque Satomi possuía um gosto um pouco peculiar, ela realmente gostava de mulheres.

Assim como eu, Satomi era uma Inu-Daiyokai, só que de uma raça diferente, por ela apresentar características dessemelhantes das minhas. Por ser loira, por ter olhos azuis e outras coisas. Ela era praticamente da minha altura, adotava roupas masculinas e tinha duas espadas de lâmina invertida. Ela era forte, veloz e extremamente inteligente. Não era a toa que ela era minha Chüi – Primeira-Tenente_. Uma samurai_ de sangue frio, racional e cautelosa com seus inimigos.

"Ohayo meninas. Como estão?", disse mostrando seus dentes perfeitos num sorriso que fazia qualquer moça do castelo se derreter. "Trouxe tantas bugigangas que talvez vocês gostem de alguma...", tragou mais um pouco e depois expirou a fumaça de cheiro forte.

"Ai, ai Satomi-sensei... Você é tão linda", disse Ami.

"Eu sei que eu sou linda", disse inclinando seu corpo ligeiramente para frente e dando um beijo cálido nos lábios da moça. "Agora eu vou visitar meu chefe e depois minha tão adorável Lady, aí se eu tiver um tempo volto para falar com vocês.", piscou.

"Satomi...", suspira a empregada com as mãos em seu coração."Satomi-sensei-sama..."

Era sempre assim, Satomi era muito popular entre as garotas do castelo, e as mesmas não se importavam se Satomi era realmente uma mulher, isso, para elas, era o de menos.

Suspirei, eu tinha acabado de presenciar uma cena um tanto estranha. Duas mulheres se beijando era realmente bizarro e ao mesmo tempo muito excitante. Dei as costas e voltei para minha mesa, tentando me concentrar nos relatórios enviados a mim sobre as fronteiras das Terras do Oeste. – Totalmente em vão.

Lá fora as árvores de cerejeira enfeitavam o imenso chão do jardim do castelo com suas pétalas no estranho e lindo tom de rosa. Ao leste eu conseguia ouvir, sem esforço nenhum, o barulho da água corrente da pequena nascente. Um pouco mais a frente, sob as árvores de magnólia cantavam alguns passarinhos e algumas abelhas faziam suas comeias nos galhos mais altos. Alguns servos colhiam tomate na horta que ficava no sul do castelo e a oeste... Ficava o quarto em que Lady Rin descansava intensamente. – Dormindo, sonhando e talvez recuperando sua memória.

"Ohayo Sesshy-kun!", gritou Satomi entrando em meu escritório de forma abrupta.

"Satomi.", limitei a dizer seu nome.

"Meu querido chefinho...", falou se aproximando com um imenso sorriso nos lábios. "Como tem passado?"

"Trouxe o relatório?"

"Arg!", ela rosnou desfazendo o grande sorriso e fazendo uma careta. "_Você tinha que perguntar né?"_, disse baixo quase num sussurro, mas que eu infelizmente consegui ouvir.

"Ande. Quero os relatórios para ontem, Satomi.", estendi a mão ainda olhando os relatórios dos outros Tenentes sobre minha mesa.

"Sabe...", ela engoliu em seco.

"Você tem até o final do dia para trazer o relatório para mim, caso ao contrário você estará estritamente proibida de ver Rin", falei levantando e a fitando intensamente. "Entendido, Satomi?"

"Hai...", disse num fio de voz.

Irresponsável, mas uma boa guerreira. Só que às vezes eu devia pegar pesado com ela. Talvez para ela parar de ser tão relaxada com os deveres de sua patente.

Em passos pesados, ela saiu do recinto, indo talvez ao telhado do castelo. Satomi tinha esse velho costume e sempre inventada uma desculpa para tal ato. "Daqui tenho uma visão mais ampla de todo castelo", disse-me uma vez. De fato, era uma verdade, mas eu não gostava.

Foi graças a ela que eu senti pela primeira vez um sentimento estranho. _Ciúmes _e talvez um pouco de _Inveja. _– Tolice – Só que quando conheci Satomi, Rin tinha apenas oito anos. Nós ainda vagarmos pelas terras nipônicas atrás de Naraku. Derrotando yokais e _perambulando_ pela densa floresta. – Satomi... Você é muito _corajosa_ para enfrentar este Sesshoumaru. – pensei em delírios enquanto ia até o pátio do castelo.

Mimos, bugigangas, atenção, carinho. – Sempre assim, sempre tentando roubar Rin de mim.

O cheiro do _tabaco _pelo castelo ainda era forte. – Como eu odiava quando Satomi fazia isso! – Aquele fino e extenso graveto envernizado fazia muito estrago. Principalmente para Rin. O objeto lembrava um cachimbo, mas muito mais refinado e comprido. O ato de tragar era viciante, segundo Satomi; aliviava as tensões do corpo e fazia com que ela fugisse do estresse. – Tudo besteira.

Fechei os olhos por um breve momento e depois os reabri para ver que Lady Rin havia finalmente acordado e estava no balanço debaixo da árvore de cerejeira.

Os belos cabelos presos em dois rabos de cavalos, um em cada lado da cabeça, decorados com fitas coloridas de seda; um quimono simples e de uma cor mais tranqüila – rosa claro. Suas tão delicadas mãozinhas agarradas as cordas do balanço, suas pernas bem juntas e seu olhar divagava por algum lugar. – Incrivelmente encantadora.

"Rin."

"Bom dia, Lorde Sesshoumaru."

Seus olhos – agora com brilho – fitaram-me com intensidade, mostrando um sorriso singelo enquanto a brisa fria da primavera passava pela gente. Suas bochechas estavam levemente ruborizadas e ela parecia está mais _forte. _– graças a Kami. – agradeci em silêncio. Seu lindo sorriso era a maior prova de que ela estava se recuperando.

Sim, desde último acidente, em que ela teve uma _parada respiratória, _Minha Senhora havia passado por um tratamento fechado com Kagome e o médico vindo da China. Depois daquela noite, na noite em que contei um pedaço de sua infância, da nossa história, ela havia caído novamente em _coma. _Dormindo tranquilamente durante muitos dias, dos quais não me recordo agora.

"Como você se sente?", perguntei.

"Como uma borboleta.", respondeu olhando para os próprios pés se balançando levemente e lentamente no banco do balanço. "Sinto-me mais... _Viva._"

"Fico contente em saber.", limitei a dizer e expressar minha _felicidade_ em ouvir tais palavras. Fechei os olhos e inspirei um pouco mais de ar.

"Enquanto dormia... Sonhei com muitas coisas estranhas...", ela iniciou um diálogo. Eu, em surpresa, esperei pacientemente que ela continuasse. "_Lobos, _uma yokai chamada _Kagura, _com Jaken-sama, com Você, com Kagome.", ela suspirou tensa e engoliu em seco. "Não sei explicar, as imagens viam de forma aleatória na minha cabeça, sem contexto, sem nexo.", suspirou cansada.

"Entendo..."

"Isso... Faz com que minha cabeça comece a latejar...", fechou os olhos e passou as mãos em suas têmporas enquanto balbuciava uma frase. "Eu não consigo ligar os pontos e..."

"Não se esforce, Lady Rin. Com o tempo as coisas vão se ajeitar.", respondi antes que ela ficasse confusa e entrasse em pânico novamente pelos pensamentos e imagens sem sentido.

"Obrigada, por entender...", sorriu finalmente encarando-me.

Por alguns minutos ficamos em silêncio, ouvindo o cantar dos pássaros e o barulho que as árvores faziam quando o vento passava por elas.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...", quando ela referiu-se a mim de forma respeitosa fiquei um pouco espantado, então eu a encarei, fitando seus olhos amêndoas.

"Sim."

"O _Senhor _é um homem de poucas palavras... Porém, _amo _estar em sua companhia...", ela sorriu a mim, levantando-se.

"Aonde quer chegar?"

O vento passou novamente entre nós, numa brisa leve e fresca. Os fios de seu cabelo começaram a dançar e seu sorriso só aumentou, deixando-me intrigado. Rin nada dizia talvez entretida olhando atentamente o lugar em sua volta. – ela colocou para detrás da orelha uma mexa que tinha desprendido de seu penteado e olhou para pequena ponte que ficava perto dali.

Ignorando-me ela saiu a andar até a ponte: em calmos, sutis e, levemente, apresados passos. Olhando sempre para o horizonte. Chegando até o local almejado, ela colocou suas mãos sobre o batente da ponte, olhando o lago que passava embaixo desse e vendo – através da água líquida e transparente – vários peixinhos.

Fui até seu encontro, analisando cada minúsculo detalhe de suas reações. Tentando entendê-la, ousando buscar em seus olhos as respostas para minhas perguntas. – Praticamente em vão.

"O que lhe aflige?", perguntei quebrando aquele silêncio entre nós.

"Sesshoumaru-sama... Pra quê tanto empenho?", Rin balbuciou algumas palavras amenizando seu olhar para uma expressão mais calma.

"Por quê?", a pergunta era mais para mim mesmo do que para ela.

E era verdade. Por que eu me empenhava para ajudá-la? – Ela sabia não é? – Pensei vagamente. Era de conhecimento de Rin, com memória ou não, que eu não me importava com os seres humanos. Eu não me empenhava tanto para certas coisas, para certos _sentimentos._ Até que depois de uma longa pausa eu falei:

"Porque este Sesshoumaru que vê-la feliz."

"Hãm?", assustada ela me encarou arregalando seus olhos.

"Esse é meu dever como seu _Senhor._ Ver você feliz, curada..."

"Mas, por quê?", ela me interrompeu.

"Porque eu, Sesshoumaru, quero ficar perto de você... É pedir muito?"

Seu rosto corou violentamente e rapidamente ela desviou o olhar cobrindo-os com sua franja. "Você é muito egoísta...", foi a última coisa que ela falou antes de sair correndo até onde Kagome estava. – A poucos passos dali só presenciando aquela cena.

"Egoísta?", sussurrei.

Eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste pela resposta dela. Feliz talvez por ter finalmente a chance de ter uma conversa um pouco mais _apropriada_, triste talvez pela forma como ela respondeu minha última pergunta. Pelo menos ela estava mais curada, lembrando-se de coisas passadas, tendo mais sonhos sobre seu passado, em meio a flashes, devaneios e alucinações. Isso certamente me deixava mais próximo dela, alcançando-a e livrando-a de suas mazelas.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali naquela ponte. Talvez a tarde inteira divagando entre um pensamento e outro. Refletindo, meditando... Engolindo meu orgulho diversas vezes... De fato eu quero muito a Rin. almejava-a totalmente curada para junto dela ficar, aproveitar nossas vidas sem pedras em nosso caminho, eu simplesmente não me importava com ela, eu só me importava comigo mesmo, com os meus desejos, meus almejos, minhas necessidades, minha vida. – Fato, eu era muito egoísta.

"Sesshoumaru-san!", gritou Satomi chegando perto de mim. "O que houve?"

"O relatório, Satomi.", estendi a mão sem ao menos olhá-la.

"Pega essa droga de relatório!", falou emburrada entregando-me o pergaminho com suas anotações. "Posso ver _Mi Lady_?", entusiasmada falou.

"Vá."

"Eba!", levantou os braços contente. "Domo arigato Sesshoumaru-san!"

Satomi saiu muito contente indo até a ala oeste onde ficava Rin para fazer suas refeições noturnas. Com muito entusiasmo ela abraçou Minha Senhora e perguntou como ela estava e entre outras perguntas; Rin sorria de forma receosa, ainda não se lembrando quem era Satomi, talvez o susto maior não fosse esse e sim pelo fato de que Rin se decepcionou pela simples ocorrência de Satomi não ser um homem e sim uma mulher. "Que decepção!", ela falou entre um suspiro e outro.

Era por isso que eu tinha tanta inveja de Satomi. Ela demonstrava seus sentimentos de forma eufórica, não se importando se as pessoas tinham ou não preconceito. Ela amava incondicionalmente sua _Senhora_ para chegar ao ponto de fazer de tudo para um buquê simples de lírios brancos chegarem intactos depois de uma longa viagem. Pela sua musa, Satomi fazia relatórios chatos, se fazia de responsável e me afrontava.

Eu sentia ciúmes porque Rin parecia se sentir mais a vontade com ela; sorria de orelha a orelha mesmo não se recordando de Chüi Satomi, acariciava sua face e se _empenhava _para ter sua companhia.

Suspirei.

"Que seja...", falei dando as costas para aquela cena e indo para os meus aposentos.

_Lady Rin, meu empenho não é puramente egoísmo meu, entenda isso... É também uma forma de mostrar tudo que se passa comigo em relação a tudo, em relação a você, a nós..._

* * *

Nota da Autora: Konnbawa Minna-san! *-* Acho que nem demorei muito para atualizar essa fic dessa vez! Hehehe. Espero que tenham gostado da(o) Chüi Satomi. *-* Mas há frente vocês conheceram um pouco mais dela quando Sesshy contar para Rin.

Espero que vocês não tenham ficado chateados pela falta de Spoilers nesse capítulo. Eu não queria que tudo ficasse enjoativo e repetitivo. E com duas histórias a Rin começou a reconhecer algumas coisas né? Enfim...

Agradeço muito a _Rayane Luzes _por disponibilizar de seu tempo para betar essa fic e agradeço a _Isis Silvermoon_ por ter aprovado a personagem Chüi Satomi (uma lésbica) na fic.

Espero também que não olhem com maus olhos o Shoujo-Ai, porque esse universo é maravilhoso... *-* E também pelo fato que eu queria fazer uma coisa diferente xD

Okay falei demais.

**Deixem reviews pra mim comentando o que vocês gostaram do novo personagem.**

Beijinhos Coloridos,

Shiia-chan.


	6. Páginas de um Sonho

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertence somente à Rumiko-sensei.

Ficwriter: Shiia-chan :3

Spoilers: Capítulo 115 – Atraída pela luz negra.

_Uma boa leitura a todos :)_

'·.¸.ღ. Lady Rin .ღ.¸.·'

**Rin's POV.**

'·.¸.ღ. Capítulo VI: Páginas de um Sonho . .ღ.¸.·'

-.

-.

_A alegria de se estar vivo é simplesmente a capacidade de você se recordar de seus acertos e de seus erros, só que infelizmente, sou desprovida de algumas páginas da minha própria vida..._

A noite estava calma ali. Naquele solitário quarto com pouca iluminação. O local era sem muito luxo; um futon simples, um armário com vários quimonos, uma mesinha e a janela da qual eu mais gostava. Era ali, naquele pequeno quarto isolado do castelo que eu via que através daquela janela eu poderia recuperar minha tão valiosa memória. Só que... Por mais que os dias chegassem e mesmo que meus inúteis tratamentos fossem mais rigorosos eu não conseguia recuperar nem mesmo fragmentos de um sonho passado.

Pequenos detalhes, algumas poucas lembranças, sob uma melodia dramática e triste tocada sobre teclas do antigo piano chinês do salão principal. Uma orquestra solitária, com diversos instrumentos, uma meditação simples e um esforço sobrenatural... Até quando? Até quando eu vou ter que sofrer sozinha? Chorar e derramar lágrimas da dor que sinto, do vazio que me atormenta à noite.

Sinto minha mente velha, processando vagarosamente cada pequeno detalhe da minha curta vida, esquecendo-se de tudo, de minhas duras batalhas e de tudo que posso sentir. Sempre num ritmo lento, quase parando... Meu cérebro, minhas lembranças... Tudo se vai com o vento, com a brisa fria da madrugada entre um sonho e outro.

Intensos sorrisos, imagens belas, sensações novas, tudo... Vivendo no presente, mas nunca no passado. Ah, vida má! Como me maltrata... O que foi que eu fiz de errado? – Só quero entender a confusão que está dentro da minha mente e desvendar as mirabolantes histórias de Lorde Sesshoumaru...

Sempre... Impossível...

Mesmo que tão solitário fosse meu estado de espírito eu tinha fé. Fé naquilo que poderia vir. Uma piada antiga, um jogo de xadrez, uma aventura esquecida... Oh, minhas queridas amigas estrelinhas no céu... Dêem-me uma chance de viver um sonho novamente...

Por favor... Por Kami-sama...

_O puro é impuro. O impuro se torna puro. Bom se transforma em mau..._

Eu me lembrava bem daquela cantiga tocada pelas crianças do pequeno vilarejo sob os pés do Monte Hakurei. – Sim... Eu me recordava... Não tão nitidamente, mas me recordava de algumas coisas que aconteceram naquele dia. Pode-se dizer que eu estava tendo uma visão passageira. Uma recordação relâmpago, como às vezes eu tinha em sonhos... Afinal, era o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Eu estava tendo um sonho.

Um belo homem de cabelos prateados e sua magnífica espada lutavam bravamente contra um ser que havia ressuscitado. Eu estava lá, um pouco perdida talvez e ao meu lado tagarelando algumas coisas um yokai verde e seu bastão de duas cabeças... – A sua presença era nenhum pouco agradável. Estávamos perto de uma ponte de madeira e o clima estava pesado devido ao Monte surgindo assim no ar muita névoa. Eu podia até dizer que estávamos no outono, talvez pelo frio, pela névoa e pela pouca claridade.

O adversário do belo cavaleiro era um dos subordinados de seu tenebroso inimigo denominado Naraku, a criatura à sua frente nada mais era que um cadáver que havia sido ressuscitado por um fragmento de uma jóia muito poderosa, um ser estranho, com um jeito afeminado e um gosto peculiar de nome Jakotsu. Debochado, de raça inferior, esse ousava desafiar o poderoso e impiedoso Sesshoumaru. Um Príncipe, um _Deus._ – Tudo no começo era engraçado, eu via aquela situação com grande humor e um pouco de receio por estar correndo perigo também.

Eles falavam coisas que eu não compreendia até que uma hora eles começaram a lutar ali. – Incrivelmente fantástico!

"Humano idiota! Pare de resistir e morra de uma vez.", comemorava entusiasmado Jaken, o sapo verde com seu bastão de duas cabeças. Eu prestava atenção em cada movimento dos lutadores. Espantada, admirada e torcendo para que o cavaleiro ganhasse. Arg! Eu estava tão distraída que nem vi quando Jakotsu nos atacou.

"Nanico, você disse alguma coisa? Hein?", e ele novamente nos atacou com aquela espada que mais parecia uma serpente com tantas lâminas voando no local tão rapidamente.

Só que já era esperado que o homem alto e de lindas madeixas prateadas nos salvasse. Com um golpe esplendoroso, o Príncipe atacou o verme plebeu e ordenou em alto bom tom que Jaken e eu fugíssemos dali.

Jaken me puxou pela mão, levou-me para longe dali. Fugir, realmente, fugir dali era a melhor opção. Mas, tudo ficaria bem, Sesshoumaru-sama nos salvaria! Disso, eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza.

"Espero que Sesshoumaru-sama fique bem."

"Tola! O Sesshoumaru-sama nunca perderia para um humano."

"Mas você está fugindo, Jaken-sama."

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu também sou um yokai! Eu jamais perderia para um humano!"

Era sempre assim, Jaken-sama nunca aceitava que estava errado e que vivia fugindo pela sua própria segurança e eu, às vezes, nunca tinha forças para rebater certas coisas proferidas por ele. E naquele momento, em que estávamos na ponte, eu não respondi e vi que nossa situação havia ficado um pouco delicada. – Era o médico curandeiro, que tinha uma expressão demoníaca no rosto... Amigo de Jakotsu provavelmente... O tal Sukotsu.

Ele nos atacou e pude sentir que isso havia afetado de alguma maneira Sesshoumaru-sama, será que o susto que Sukotsu havia dado em mim e Jaken desconcentrou Sesshoumaru-sama de sua luta? – _Desculpe-me..._

Sukotsu nos atacou sem dó e sem piedade, Jaken-sama fazia de tudo para me defender e salvar sua própria vida, desviando dos ataques... E eu tentando mais uma vez fugir... _Sempre assim..._

"Tome isso! BASTÃO DE DUAS CABEÇAS (Nintoujyou)!", e num rápido movimento entre tanta névoa, a boca do bastão abriu e de lá saiu muito fogo... Tanto fogo num gesto tão impensável que pôs a minha vida, a dele e de Sukotsu em grande perigo, já que a ponte foi destruída...

"J-Jaken-sama, a ponte vai cair!"

"Eu sei! Vamos correr!"

"Hai."

Mas, foi em vão... Quando nós tentamos correr Sukotsu apareceu de baixo da ponte, sim... Ele não havia morrido e estava ali para atacar novamente. Todavia... O que eu temia havia se concretizado e a ponte havia caído, porém e nós? Talvez... _Mortos._

Eu realmente não me recordo o que aconteceu depois, tudo ficou tão escuro e apagado e por um momento senti algo me agarrar e cair dentro de um rio onde tinha uma forte correnteza que me levava para longe... _Acho que eu havia desmaiado..._

Novamente olhei as estrelas da janela do meu quarto. Elas estavam mais brilhantes do que antes e a lua infelizmente não aparecia, eu não conseguia me recordar. Ter sonhos quebrados e fragmentados já era uma rotina bem comum durante aqueles dias. Às vezes, eu custava acreditar, seria imaginação minha? Depois de ouvir centenas de vezes as histórias encantadas que Lorde Sesshoumaru contava pra mim, estaria eu fazendo imagens e formando memórias que realmente pertenceram a mim?

Era tão difícil de lembrar e de acreditar.

Eu me pus de pé, ajeitando o fino quimono branco simples que eu usava pra dormir, calcei as sandálias e sai do meu quarto. Eu iria tirar a prova agora! Sesshoumaru, sim... Se realmente houvesse acontecido isso, provavelmente estaria escrito no livro bonito de Sesshoumaru, né?

A passos largos e apresados numa tentativa em vão de chegar rápido aquele aposento que ficava tão longe do meu, eu pus a correr. Depressa! Ligeiro! Rápido meus queridos pés! Preciso chegar lá antes que eu esqueça tudo... _Droga!_

Eu estava ofegante quando bati a porta do quarto de meu Lorde... De meu_ marido_... naquele momento, eu estava totalmente desnorteada, clamando por ajuda e por um pouco de atenção. Minhas pernas estavam bambas, meu coração batia acelerado; e provavelmente muitos dos fios do meu cabelo estavam desgrenhados. Eu havia tido um sonho em muitos. Eu precisava saber do resto! Por favor, não me negue isso.

Aquela era a terceira ou quarta vez que eu batia a porta de seu quarto? Eu não suportava mais segurar as lágrimas que insistiam descer de meus olhos, estava fugindo, estava indo embora... _Sesshoumaru..._

"Sesshoumaru-sama...", batia enquanto sussurrava seu nome totalmente sozinha naquele corredor escuro da ala norte do castelo. "_Sesshoumaru-sama...", _por que tudo que eu fazia era sempre em vão? "Por favor, abra a porta...", mas ele não ouvia. Talvez nem estivesse no castelo, pois ele não abriu a porta naquela hora.

Meu peito doía e minha cabeça latejava... – Eu caí sobre meus joelhos.

_Sesshoumaru-sama, você me odeia por ser assim? – _pensei em apuros naquele momento de desespero.

Novamente meus olhos pequenos em meio a tantas lágrimas se fecharam, eu não estava totalmente submersa ao mundo dos sonhos assim dizer e eu pude sentir ser carregada para dentro daquele quarto com fortes braços, braços do cavaleiro do "_djavù_" que tive. Sendo colocada delicadamente como uma flor sobre aquele futon macio e espaçoso. Um futon de casal...

Ele acariciava meu rosto e enxugava minhas lágrimas como um bom _amigo_ que ele era. Sempre atento a cada detalhe meu. Cortejando-me em sonhos e alegrando-me em momentos tristes e sem querer eu reabri meus olhos e deparei com aquele olhar doce e angelical que eu raramente via. Seus olhos âmbares brilhavam intensamente e refletiam preocupação.

"Eu tive um sonho...", disse por fim.

"Você quer me contar?", ele perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Sim... Na verdade eu quero saber mais... Porque no sonho eu desmaio e eu não sei o que acontece a seguir."

"Entendo..."

"Lorde Sesshoumaru...", fiz uma pequena pausa e segurei sua mão sob os lençóis. "Você me ama?"

Ele demorou pra responder e eu infelizmente não estava disposta a ficar acordada. Minha mente estava cansada, naquele momento até cogitei a possibilidade dele não ter escutado minha pergunta e o que fiz? Eu me aproximei, eu o abracei forte e fechei os olhos.

"Eu, por algum motivo, te amo muito... E toda vez que eu tenho sonhos assim, quero vim correndo para te falar... Quero que seja o primeiro a saber que eu estou melhorando, ou talvez apenas me iludindo..."

"Descanse Rin...", ele passou a mão em minha cabeça e me abraçou também. "Amanhã a gente conversa..."

"Ei, _Sesshoumaru-sama, _você me ama?", perguntei novamente antes de adormecer profundamente.

_Talvez fosse um sonho, mas eu ouvi, um pouco distante um "Eu te amo, Lady Rin..."_

* * *

Nota da Autora:  Olha Minna-san! Como estão? Aproveitando muito o feriado? Esse capítulo foi bem pequenininho mesmo para vocês terem uma noção do que se passa pela mente da Rin. E acreditem, ele sofre! Muito!

Agradeço de coração ao apoio, ao carinho que vocês têm em deixar uma review pra mim e peço. Deixem seu comentário por favor, isso ajuda bastante!

Outro detalhe, a fic passou de M para T por pura linguagem. Lady Rin não se encaixava nos padrões de Reat M. Espero que compreendam.

Beijinhos coloridos com polens, Shiia-chan.


	7. Milagres

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertence somente à Rumiko-sensei._

_Ficwriter: Shiia-chan :3_

_Betado por: Isabella-chan _

_Uma boa leitura a todos :)_

'·.¸.ღ. Lady Rin .ღ.¸.·'

**Rin's POV.**

'·.¸.ღ. Capítulo VII: Milagres .ღ.¸.·'

-.

-.

_Quem diria... Acordar numa bela manhã de sol, como se fosse acordar pela primeira vez na vida. É um milagre!_

Abrir os olhos nunca foi uma tarefa tão difícil quanto estava sendo naquela manhã de primavera. Os passarinhos cantavam no jardim, os empregados conversavam aleatoriamente pelo castelo e uma adorável mão passeava pela minha nuca alisando carinhosamente meus cabelos. Oh vida boa! Como senti falta disso! – sorri e abri lentamente meus olhos para deparar-me com um par de olhos cor de mel.

Não eram todas as manhãs que aquilo acontecia. Uma coisa rara de se ver e de se presenciar. Sesshoumaru raramente demonstrava seu lado... Digamos, _meigo. _Talvez, essa não fosse a palavra apropriada a defini-lo naquele momento, mas certamente outras palavras não se encontravam em meu dicionário para serem procuradas a fim de definir o estado de espírito do meu marido naquela ocasião. – Ele sorria... Timidamente, mas sorria! E eu não pude deixar de corresponder ao seu perfeito sorriso. _Totalmente irresistível. _

"Bom dia", ele limitou-se a dizer e voltar a sua pose de sério e totalmente inexpressível.

"Bom dia...", eu respondi um pouco acuada e envergonhada pela súbita mudança de humor dele.

Mordi os lábios, desviei o olhar e apertei os lençóis da cama. Agora tudo fazia certo sentido. Durante a noite anterior eu havia ido até seu quarto pedindo por ajuda e compreensão sobre minhas lembranças momentâneas. – suspirei – Noites como aquelas raramente aconteciam e eu, imprudente como era, acabei me exaltando. Choraminguei, em prantos como uma alma desesperada e corri para seus fortes braços. Conversamos por uns sóbrios minutos e eu caí no mais profundo sono.

"Arrume-se, Kagome já está procurando por você desesperada pelo castelo", Sesshoumaru pronunciava as palavras de forma quase que ofensivas e tão secas que realmente faziam-me sentir culpada.

Eu estava errada! Aquela não era uma bela manhã de sol com passarinhos cantando alegremente pelo jardim. Acabei que por me levantar e ajeitar o quimono que eu usava para dormir. Ele por outro lado já estava com seu habitual "uniforme" pronto para uma batalha a qualquer momento e isso era totalmente angustiante.

Não havia um só dia em que eu não pensasse em Sesshoumaru com carinho. Eu sabia através de Kagome e do próprio Sesshoumaru que eu fora uma pessoa boa de saúde e que realmente me recordava das coisas passadas. Então, a doença veio como uma praga sobre o castelo e eu fui atingida.

Poucas lembranças ainda restavam em minha mente e algumas adquiri com o tempo e com os tratamentos rigorosos de Kagome, outras com as belas histórias que Lorde Sesshoumaru contava para mim. – suspirei e levantei-me indo em direção a porta – Eu também me esforçava e aos pouco eu ia recuperando alguns fatos da minha vida sem ajuda de ninguém, pois eu acreditava em milagres. (...)

"Obrigada, por me deixar dormir com você.", eu falei num sussurro antes de sair quase que correndo daquele quarto.

Afinal, nem tivemos nossa conversa... _Aquela conversa que ele me prometeu..._

Nenhum deles sabiam, como eu sofria com minha própria situação e todos fingiam entender quando na verdade não queriam nem chegar perto de mim. Quando não queria me ajudar. – segurei algumas lágrimas e voltei para o meu aposento – Eu tenho inveja da "Lady Rin" que era boa de saúde. Ela fazia todos felizes, coisa que eu nem chego perto...

Arrumei-me, tomei meu desjejum e esperei Kagome no jardim como era de costume, porém ela não estava lá, na verdade ninguém passeava pelo castelo naquele momento e até achei um pouco estranho. Sentei-me no balanço debaixo da árvore de cerejeira e fiquei lá olhando para o nada por um longo período, esperando Kagome chegar e finalmente recomeçar os tratamentos intensivos.

"Pensando na morte da bezerra, _Mi Lady_?"

"Ah! Meu Deus!", assustei-me com aquela voz manhosa em meu ouvido. "Olá... Tudo bom?", tentei ser _normal _e cordial com a pessoa.

"Como está bela nessa manhã de sol, minha sonhora...!", sorriu novamente a moça alta de longos cabelos loiros.

"Você... É Satomi, certo?", perguntei nervosa e um pouco insegura.

"Que bom que se lembra de mim... Fico imensamente feliz!", ela novamente sorriu e acariciou meu rosto fitando-me profundamente querendo ler minha _alma_. "Eu reconheço uma alma desesperada quando vejo uma...", disse olhando-me seriamente. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Pode desabafar...", deu de ombros sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Você gosta de mim?", perguntei sem saber direito por onde começar.

"Por que eu não gostaria? Eu amo você...", disse ainda olhando a paisagem a sua frente. "Quantas vezes tentei te roubar de Sesshoumaru-sama...? Nossa! Inúmeras vezes! Porém, eu sempre perdia... _Sempre perco..._"

"Hã? Espera... Quer dizer que você é...", eu não tive coragem para terminar aquela frase... Não mesmo!

"Sim. Eu gosto de mulheres. Homens nunca chamaram minha atenção.", ela me encarou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios pintados de carmim. "Mulheres são melhores... Na cama.", completou sem pudor.

"Eh... Bom então...", eu tentei não parecer chocada, apesar de ter percebido antes que ela era... _Diferente_.

"Mas continua falando sobre seu problema...", ela insistiu.

"Estou cansada de não saber nada!", disse balançando-me e olhando o horizonte. "Cansei de ser a 'senhora esquecida.'"

"Você está doente. Só isso."

"Eu quero ter uma vida normal como todos... Eu quero me lembrar do momento em que me apaixonei por Sesshoumaru, quero me lembrar das aventuras que vivi ao lado dele...", funguei um pouco mordendo os lábios numa tentativa em vão de não derramar lágrimas. "Eu quero ser normal."

"Você vai ser normal! Milagres acontecem quando a gente menos espera..."

"Não posso esperar mais, ta chato! E cada dia que passa parece que Lorde Sesshoumaru está desistindo de lutar por mim!"

"Ele nunca irá desistir, _Mi Lady. _Ele seria um tolo e ignorante se desistisse de você.", ela o defendeu.

"Ontem à noite eu tive pequenas recordações enquanto dormia e num ato desesperado eu corri para ele. Eu queria contar sobre minhas lembranças e pedir a opinião dele, mas eu estava cansada e acabei dormindo...", suspirei limpando as lágrimas de meus olhos.

"Deixa eu adivinhar, hoje ele amanheceu estranho. Sério, frio e distante...", ela disse tudo e apenas balancei a cabeça confirmando. "Lady Rin, essa é a verdadeira personalidade de Sesshoumaru-sama. Acredite, ele tem bons motivos para ficar de péssimo humor e não é sua culpa."

"Mas... Ele..."

"Nós estamos em guerra...", Satomi me interrompeu.

Eu simplesmente congelei quando ouvi aquilo. Não que eu entendesse sobre guerras, mas já tinha ouvido falar que as Terras do Oeste estava em momentos difíceis e todos precisavam entrar em combate. Todavia, isso não dava o direito a Sesshoumaru de me tratar com indiferença, mas por algum motivo divino eu teria que entender e até conseguia cogitar a ideia de pensar naquele absurdo com outros olhos.

"Eu não sabia..."

"Despeça-se de Sesshoumaru-sama. Hoje é o último dia dele aqui nesse castelo. Acredite Rin-sama, ele fez de tudo para ficar ao seu lado... Só que agora ele tem que enfrentar o campo de batalha...", disse Satomi levantando-se. "Na ausência dele eu vou te pedir um pequeno favor, leia o livro que ele escreveu pra você..."

"Como eu vou ler um livro que não tenho posse?"

"Isso é o de menos!", Satomi tirou de dentro de seu quimono um livro chamativo de capa vermelha que Sesshoumaru lia sempre que podia para mim.

"Você roubou?", perguntei pegando o livro e o olhando fixamente.

"Não!", disse ela sorrindo. "Veja isso como um empréstimo.", então ela começou a andar. "Devolva-me quando acabar de ler, na verdade, devolva-me quando nós voltarmos vitoriosos da guerra!"

Eu sorri e apertei o livro ao meu corpo esperando que aquele pequeno objeto me ajudasse.

* * *

Durante o dia eu segui a rixa os tratamentos em que Kagome sempre me metia. Almocei e depois fui para o meu quarto ler aquele magnífico livro. Reli a história quase que toda, uma emocionante aventura escrita por letras perfeitas do senhor daquele castelo até que chegou uma parte em que chamou minha atenção.

Foi a cena que apareceu em meus sonhos, o episódio em que eu caí da ponte quando fui atacada por um homem. E bem ali na minha frente estava o desfecho da história. Eu havia parado numa vila onde tinha várias crianças e o mesmo cara. Só que ele parecia ser bom, mas no fundo não passava de uma pessoa má... E percebi que eu havia sido capturada e estava sendo levada para o alto daquele monte, aparentemente uma armadilha. Mas no fim, tudo deu certo! O curandeiro maluco morreu graças a uma sacerdotisa estranha e Sesshoumaru-sama salvou-se mais uma vez. – sorri contente por descobrir o final.

Fechei o livro. (...)

Quando percebi já estava quase anoitecendo, tratei de me arrumar para o jantar e vesti o mais bonito quimono que eu tinha. Fui até o balanço da árvore de cerejeira e fiquei lá esperando ser encontrada pelo meu herói de longas madeixas prateadas. O que não demorou muito.

Fitei-o e sorri feliz.

"Eu vim me despedir.", eu falei levantando-me.

"Eu também...", num gesto rápido e quase impensável ele me puxou e me abraçou forte.

Eu não pude evitar a felicidade que tinha dentro do meu coração. Estava tudo perfeito. Até os vagalumes cooperavam para que aquele cenário ficasse impecável para uma cena romântica. – não pude evitar, chorei de emoção.

"Você vai voltar não é?", disse num sussurro ao pé de seu ouvido.

"Nunca perdi uma batalha...", ele falou convicto. "Não trarei esse desgosto a você.", completou arrancando-me de seus braços fortes e acariciando meu rosto. "Quando eu voltar, você vai está curada..."

"Eu também acredito em milagres, _Sesshoumaru-sama_.", e novamente, deixei que meus impulsos fossem a frente de minha razão e beijei-o.

E ele? Correspondeu...

Eu não estava mais triste e magoada por ele ter me tratado com indiferença mais cedo. Eu estava errada de novo, meu dia tinha sido perfeito sim... Por mais que ele, _meu; Lorde,_ tivesse que partir, porém eu sabia que ele voltaria. – segurei suas mãos e cessei o beijo voltando a fitá-lo intensamente – Agora eu sabia e me recordava muito bem o porquê deu amar tanto aqueles olhos dourados...

"Tenho que partir Rin..."

"Tudo bem...", respondi soltando suas mãos.

Ele se afastou de forma angelical e começou a correr entre as folhas caídas do jardim para no final saltar e se transformar em um grande Cão Branco. Voando entre as poucas nuvens que existiam no céu sempre guiado pelas estrelas e sendo refletido através de uma penumbra sob a luz da lua. Era uma visão perfeita e eu sentia que ele voltaria.

Ele voltaria sim, não por ele, mas por mim também...

"Ele já foi?", perguntou Kagome chegando ao meu lado.

"Já... Já foi."

"Pelo visto você não contou a ele, não é mesmo?", ela sorriu de forma sapeca já prevendo meus pensamentos.

"Eu quero que ele acredite em milagres, assim como eu, assim como a nova vida que está sendo gerada dentro de mim..."

"Realmente você não contou nada?"

"Nem das lembranças, nem da gravidez...", respondi.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo o seu segredo, mas não vamos parar com os tratamentos ta?", Kagome-sama falou mais séria pegando em meu ombro.

"Não, não vamos, até porque eu ainda não me recordo de tudo... Só do momento em que eu o conheci, na floresta..."

"Veja pelo lado bom, isso já é um ótimo começo!"

"Sim Kagome-sama, já é um ótimo começo", falei sorrindo e voltando a andar com Kagome para podermos dormir tranquilamente.

_Eu sabia, sabia sim... Milagres realmente existem... Eu me lembro... Agora sim eu me lembro..._

* * *

Nota da autora: Ai eu achei esse capítulo mega fofo! E vocês? Gostaram? Bem, a partir daqui os capítulos serão narrados pela Rin. Na verdade, só mais dois capítulos; aí então vai voltar para a narrativa do Sesshoumaru. Quero que vocês tenham uma visão mais ampla dos acontecimentos, então precisarei de mais dois capítulos hehehehehe. :)

Espero que tenham gostado desse.

Obrigada as pessoas que leram ao capítulo anterior e, por favor, **deixem reviews** para saber se a fic está sendo apreciada.

Beijos & Abraços,

Shiia-chan.


End file.
